


The Girl from The Record Store

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Chapter 15 they’ll admit their feelings, Chapter 20 they become official, Cordelia Goode - Freeform, Cordelia has a crush on Misty but takes forever to actually admit it, Crack, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Misty Day - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, WARNING— brief mentions of abuse. I will be putting a TW when the chapter comes, everyone is a little gay!, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Cordelia Goode just got out of a divorce and is looking for some fun. One Friday, Madison suggests her, Cordelia, Queenie and Zoe go out to a new club in downtown New Orleans. There, Cordelia meets an interesting girl- the girl from the record store.This is a slow burn considering they are JUST meeting so beware !!! Eventual foxxay of course though :)





	1. A night free from boredom

Miss Robichaux’s Academy was slowly dying of boredom as the clock ticked by. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Fiona Goode was away on a trip, which wasn’t surprising as she would often leave and put her daughter in charge of the coven.

Myrtle Snow would stop by once in a while to check on the girls but was usually off busy with the council.

And Cordelia Goode... she was keeping her girls in track, as it was her job as headmistress of the academy. Cordelia was practically the leader of the coven considering her own mother who was actually the Supreme, didn’t give a single fuck about the coven.

It was a slow Friday afternoon and Cordelia just sat in her office chair, listening to the clock tick by each second. Cordelia blew some air out through her nostrils as she tried to relax herself. It was times like this where she would _almost_ miss Hank. Where she would _almost_ miss having a significant other or even a best friend. She would always text him to keep busy. He had always entertained her. Whether it was flirty or funny texts, he always knew how to distract her. But now? She had no one. Cordelia hardly ever went out. Her girls were practically her only friends at this point... _some_ of her girls. A quick knock on her office door startled the thoughts out of her mind. Cordelia looked up as she repositioned her reading glasses up to the bridge of her nose. 

“Come-“ before she could even finish her sentence, Madison Montgomery barged into her office. Cordelia mentally groaned and it took everything in her not to roll her eyes. Madison was a pain in the ass but she still had to be professional considering she was a teacher figure to her. Cordelia was already frustrated with the boredom, she didn’t need Madison to add onto her problems. Madison went and stood in front of her desk with her arms crossed across her chest. 

“Look Cordy, before you get mad because I didn’t wait for you to let me in or whatever, I’ve actually got some exciting news that could be really good for all of us!” Madison proposed with her million dollar smile. Cordelia looked up at the blonde and rose a brow in confusion, “What are you talking about, what news?”

“Well, they just opened up a new club downtown. It’s Friday, and I figured me, you, Queenie and Zoe could go check it out... y’know go out and party!” Madison finally got out.

“No way. Nope. I can’t, it’s too much responsibility and you know that,” Cordelia quickly said without giving it another thought. 

Madison groaned and rolled her eyes,“No it’s not! We will be fine. We’re all young adults here. C’mon... we haven’t had fun in ages... Don’t you want to let loose? Don’t you get bored being stuck in these same four walls all day?” Madison asked.

Madison knew she was cracking Cordelia because Cordelia was already in a deep thought.

 _Madison_ _was_ _right_. _It’s_ _been_ _a_ _while_. _Plus_ _she_ _did_ _make_ _some_ _points_. _They_ _were_ _all_ _young_ _adults_ -

“Wait. We wouldn’t even be able to go. Zoe.. she isn’t 21.” Cordelia challenged Madison. 

Madison let out a smirk, “Oh Cordelia. I got it covered... we aren’t living in the old ages anymore y’know?”

Cordelia squinted her eyes, “Madison I’m serious. I don’t want any trouble with the police-“

“Relax. It’ll be fine. I’ve been using a fake ID my whole life until I actually turned 21. It’ll be fine. Please now can we go? There isn’t a reason not to go!” Madison practically begged. Cordelia absolutely hated when Madison got all whiney like a child.

“Alright, fine. We can go as long as nothing extreme happens. Understood?”

“Okay geesh, it’s just a club... Anyways, be ready by 8 tonight. Please don’t wear anything like you usually do, remember, let loose! Don’t be so uptight like you usually are!” Cordelia let out a gasp and before Cordelia could change her mind, Madison slipped out her office in a smirk.

Cordelia let out a frustrated sigh and looked down towards her clothing. Madison was right... she _did_ dress like she was uptight. Come to think of it, she didn’t even know if she owned anything other than slacks and blouses. Cordelia shook the thought away and decided to just get back to work and to deal with the clothing problem later.

“Why do I even let her get her way...” Cordelia spoke aloud to herself. She had to learn how to toughen up and say no, otherwise she wouldn’t be getting into these situations. Now, she has a club to go to tonight... with her students.

_Oh_ _god_...

—

It was a little past 7:30 pm and Madison was already almost done with her look. She wore a small black tight dress that hugged her tiny body. She slipped on some dark red heels and checked herself out in the body mirror. Zoe sat on her bed and just stared at her friend. Madison’s eyes wandered over to Zoe through the mirror and sharply turned around.

“Do you plan on wearing those clothes to the club? Because if you do, then don’t plan on getting laid...” Madison said observing her. Zoe looked down and realized she was just in some plain skinny jeans and a loose top. Zoe immediately felt embarrassed and her cheeks flushed.

”I- uh..” Zoe began but was interrupted.

“God, you’re worse than Cordelia. Here, you can borrow one of my party dresses.”

Madison ran into her closet and dug out a red tight dress. She grabbed some white heels as well to go with the dress. Madison turned around as she handed the dress and shoes to Zoe.

“Gee, thanks Madison,” Zoe said in a sarcastic tone. She then awkwardly moved into the bathroom to change. She shut the door behind her and stared herself in the mirror. She absolutely hated when Madison got into her mind. Usually she was never self conscious before meeting Madison, but now, she felt extremely ugly and plain compared to everyone else. 

She quickly slipped her jeans and top off of her body. Zoe then grabbed the expensive dress Madison loaned to her and tried it on. She stepped into it and it surprisingly fit her perfectly. She looked into the mirror and did a little spin. Zoe smiled and was feeling confident. 

Meanwhile, Madison finished applying one last layer of red lipstick and was finally completed with her look.

“Hey Zoe! I’m going to go check on Queenie and Cordelia. Finish getting ready! Uber gets here at 8!” Madison shouted through the closed bathroom door.Zoe said a small okay and continued to put on the rest of the outfit on in the bathroom. 

Madison exited her room and went down the hallway. She made her way to Queenie’s room and stood in front of her door. She knocked twice quickly.“You can come in,” Queenie shouted through the door. Madison opened the door and checked on Queenie who was already wearing some black pants and a blue top. Madison personally thought it was a bit ugly but decided not to comment anything that could potentially ruin their chances of going out. Madison forced a smile, 

“You look great! You ready?” Madison asked as she stood under the door frame. Queenie could sense Madison’s bullshit and put on a fake smile as well. 

“Yup. I’m ready to get shit faced. Can’t believe Cordelia is actually letting us go out!” Queenie said.

“I know right. Speaking of Cordelia, I’m gonna go check if she’s ready to go.” Queenie nodded and went back to doing whatever she was doing before. 

Madison exited Queenie’s room and proceeded down the hallway. She knocked on Cordelia’s room.

“Just a minute!” Cordelia yelled through the door. Madison could hear the frustration in her voice and then something toss around. Madison giggled lightly.

The door opened abruptly. Cordelia was wearing black slacks with a tucked in white long sleeve blouse. She had on some black heels but were covered due to the flare at the bottom of her black slacks. Madison observed her down and up with a horrified look.

“Um... I told you no work clothes...”

Cordelia groaned, “these aren’t my work clothes. And i’m not wearing some slutty dress. I’m an adult.”

Madison shaped her mouth in a small ‘o’ and blew some air out. “You know what? It’s fine, it’s fine! It’s a club. It’ll be dark and people won’t see what you’re wearing, it’s all good! Anyways just thought i’d let you know our Uber is here in like 10 minutes.”

“Okay thank you.”

Madison left and Cordelia looked once more at herself. Madison once again got to her mind. She decided to unbutton a few buttons so her cleavage was shown a bit. She then rolled up the sleeves so they were collared. Cordelia sprayed some perfume on and was ready to go.

—

“Uber’s here! Let’s go you slow pokes!” Madison yelled from downstairs.

Queenie, Zoe and Cordelia rushed down the large stairs.

“Do you all have your ID’s and cash?” Madison asked. Everyone nodded. Madison smiled, “great.”

They all exited the academy and piled into the Uber.“Where to ladies?” the plump old driver asked. He stared at them through the rear view mirror. Madison pulled out her cellphone and gave the direction to the club.

“Oooh... The Hills? They just opened that. I heard it’s really _tight_!” The driver said. Queenie and Madison tried to contain their laughter at this old man trying to use younger slang. 

“Yes that’s the club. Thank you for taking us.” Cordelia firmly replied as she narrowed her eyes at Queenie and Madison. The two immediately stopped and said a small apology. The car began to drive and they were soon on their way downtown. 

Arriving to the brand new club in downtown of New Orleans, it was of course, flooding with people. Loud music was heard from even inside of the car. Cordelia gulped and wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of her own bedroom. The Uber pulled up to the side of the road and parked. Madison offered to pay for the Uber drive.The girls thanked the old man.

“It was a pleasure. Have fun ladies!” The girls all got out and the car drove away. That was it. They were there for good. Cordelia grew a little anxious as she observed the huge club in front of her.

It’s been _way_ too long. The music got much louder as it did from hearing it inside of the car, and even some bright lights were flashing out of the door. Madison noticed that her friends were just standing there awkwardly and pulled them closer, 

“Alright we don’t have all night, let’s get in.” Madison led the group to the entrance. The line was short as they were letting people in almost _too_ quickly. Cordelia began to wonder if the security on this place was any good. The thought only grew her nervousness. 

“ID’s?” The buff security man asked. He stared at Cordelia, Madison, Queenie and Zoe through his dark sunglasses. All of the girls pulled their ID’s out.

Madison showed her ID first and practically skipped inside.

Queenie followed behind Madison as soon as her ID was approved.

The security guard easily let Cordelia already knowing she was well over 21. Cordelia huffed in annoyance. She didn’t know if that was something to feel proud of or embarrassed. She walked in slowly, as she trailed behind Queenie and Madison.

Zoe was the last one and shakily showed her fake ID and surprisingly the security let her go. She walked in and immediately felt all the weight on her shoulders disappear. Zoe went to her group and stood by them.

Bright lights started to flash and the loud music was drowning their souls. Madison finally cheered. “Let’s get this party started and get some drinks!” Madison dragged Queenie and Zoe with her to the bar and Cordelia was left alone. She felt awkward once again. All these people were having fun and dancing and she was just standing there. She felt as if she was clashing in with their enjoyment. Cordelia looked over to the bar and was in sight of her girls. She relaxed a little bit knowing they were okay. Cordelia decided to go by them and order a drink herself. Cordelia had to walk through the crowded dance floor.

“Excuse me- please I need to get through,” Cordelia squeaked out as random people were pushing against her. Cordelia blocked them and shoved her way through. Doing so, she accidentally bumped into someone, too roughly.

“Oh- I’m so sorry!” Cordelia quickly shouted over the music. The figure turned around and Cordelia let out a tiny gasp. In the darkness, she could make out a slightly taller woman. She had long, curly blonde hair. She wore a loose dress and stood out from the rest of the people in this club. Cordelia snapped out of the stare and was brought back to reality. 

“Don’t ya worry about it! I didn’t know where I was going either... it’s kinda my first time at one of these...” the mysterious girl explained, shouting over the music as well. Cordelia giggled at her attempt to shout. “Yeah.. me too. I was just going to go join my stu- I mean my friends at the bar,” Cordelia explained. She didn’t want to tell this random stranger she was at a bar with her students just yet. The girls eyebrows rose, “Well if you don’t mind, I’ll just follow ya. I got kinda lost and was trying to find the bar as well...” The girl once again tried to speak over the music but miserably failed. “I don’t mind at all! Come join me and my friends!”

Cordelia led the girl to the bar that was more hidden in the corner of the club. It was brighter there and away from all the dancing people. Cordelia could finally take a grasp of what the girl really looked like. The two took a seat near Queenie, Zoe and Madison. Her students were too busy taking shots to even notice the two. The girl was staring at her and Cordelia decided now was a good time to introduce herself. Cordelia turned her stool to face the girl and held a hand out. The young girl took it rather too quickly. “My name is Cordelia,”

“I’m Misty.”

“So... um, Misty... what are you doing here all alone?” Misty piped up at the question and shook her head slightly. 

“Oh well, I’m not here alone yet. My boyfriend, Jackson, he had a late gig tonight and told me he was gonna meet me here as soon as he got done. So, now i’m here talkin’ to ya so it’s not too lonely! What about you?” Misty asked. Cordelia smiled slightly at the southern tang her voice laced with. 

“Oh well- I’m here with a couple of my friends who happen to also be my... uh.. y’know, students, so I guess you could say i’m just chaperoning....” Cordelia trailed off. Cordelia was ready for the girl to leave because any stranger would be weirded out at the thought of a teacher hanging out with their students. To her surprise, she still remained seated next to her. Cordelia was absolutely relieved, “Um anyways, that’s them behind me, they are clearly too busy getting shit faced to notice me here...” Misty laughed and peeked over her shoulder to take a look at the girls Cordelia called her students. Misty observed the young students who were all making sour faces at the shots they drank. Misty went back to looking at Cordelia and rose a brow. “Wait... you hang out with your students? Outside of school?” Misty asked out of curiosity. Misty could tell Cordelia was embarrassed, “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, i’m just actually super curious!” Misty quickly cleared it up. Cordelia smiled and shook her off, “No, it’s alright. I’m actually the headmistress of an academy for an all girls private school. They... they kinda live with me,” Cordelia explained a little bit, not wanting to give out too much. She could definitely never tell her that she ran a school for _witches_...

Misty thankfully didn’t think too much it and quickly replied, “That’s cool! So you’ve kinda found your tribe. Also it’s pretty neat that you have such a badass job. The title _headmistress_ is kinda sexy!” Misty teased and they both bursted out into a laughter.

“I guess... so what do you do then?” Cordelia asked with a huge smile on her face as her laughter came to a stop. Cordelia felt like an idiot but she really couldn’t stop smiling or laughing with this girl. She got a warm feeling in her stomach and it was only growing by the second. In her 34 years of living, she’s never felt so... _alive_.

“Me? I just work at some record store a couple blocks down - Blue Velvet Records? I don’t know if you’ve heard of that...” Cordelia nodded, she did hear of it. She personally has never been there considering she didn’t own a record player. But Fiona would often go there to get some Winehouse or Sinatra records. Misty smiled and continued, “Pays shit but I like it. Being surrounded by music just really makes me happy,” the young girl explained. “As long as you love it, who cares how much you’re making... I’ve never been there but my Mother loves it.”

Misty widened her eyes, “What does she like?”

“She’s more of a jazz and R&B/soul type of person. Amy Winehouse, Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald...” Cordelia explained. She could almost hear the records playing from the room next to her, Fiona locking herself in her room and listening to the classics.

Misty smiled and gasped, “Does she have blonde, shoulder length hair? Very intimidating?”

Cordelia nodded, “That’s Fiona.”

“Oh my god, I think I helped her find a Sinatra record a couple months back. She was a real pain in the ass and I had to dig extra deep to find the specific record she wanted...” Misty explained. Cordelia laughed, “Alright that was for sure my Mother. She’s been playing that record nonstop... that’s until she finally left for a trip a week or two back,”

“Ahhh, so that would explain why she hasn’t been at the record store in a while?”

“Yeah, she likes to go on trips without telling anyone where she is going and for how long so...” Misty nodded in understandment. Misty could relate, her parents abandoned her and it was pretty much her and herself for her entire life.

”Small world we live in huh? Havin’ a conversation with the daughter from the Sinatra fan...” Misty said. Cordelia laughed and nodded, 

“So um, earlier you mentioned your boyfriend is at a _gig_? What’s that all about?” Cordelia asked out of curiosity. Misty perked up and smiled. “Jackson, he’s in a band. He’s the lead vocalist and guitarist. Music is what brought us together...” Misty explained. Cordelia hadn’t even met the guy yet but she knew he was already better than her. She was just some boring teacher at an academy and he was out there having talent and performing for the world. She would never be as cool as someone like him.... and the thought annoyed her. It set a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach. Cordelia focused back to her attention before the girl could question, 

“Woah! That’s awesome! Tell me more about your love story then...” Cordelia asked in a slight giggle. Misty blushed and stared deeply into the older woman’s eyes. Misty couldn’t help but observe her eyes. They were a beautiful light brown. She already felt as if she had known this woman for years. She was already so comfortable with her.

“Well- uh y’know, almost a year ago, me and a couple of my friends went out to a live club. And as most cliche love stories go, his band was playing for the night. He was absolutely amazing and was such a gentleman that night. He played and stared at me throughout his entire show, which was a little odd to me considering no one ever looks at me...”

”Hey it’s okay... i’m looking at you right now-“ Cordelia didn’t mean to but she blurted it out. Her face immediately flushed and she felt absolutely ridiculous.

Misty gave a small smile and continued the story, “after the show was done, he offered to buy me a drink. And here we are. We live together in a small apartment complex but at least it’s something. We’re going steady I guess you can say...” Misty explained her story about her boyfriend. Cordelia couldn’t help but smile.

“So uh, you gotta boyfriend?” Misty asked following up the relationship conversation.

Cordelia snapped out of her daze and looked down to her lap for a bit. “Oh no. I got a divorce a couple months ago and dating is just out of the question for me at the moment...” Cordelia said. Misty nodded, “Sorry for asking,”

“Don’t be. He was an asshole anyways-“

Misty’s phone began to buzz on the counter which startled the both of them. Misty took a second to check the text message and smiled. “Jackson’s here! Let me go get him so you can meet him, I’ll be right back!” The young girl yelled. She ran off into the crowd and disappeared in seconds. Cordelia just sat there and was in an absolute shock. Something about this girl from the record store, amazed her.

Cordelia turned around and Zoe sat there chatting with the the bartender. Cordelia got up and sat in the stool next to her. She tapped her shoulder and Zoe immediately stopped talking to the bartender. She looked at Cordelia and gave a lopsided smile.

”Oh hey Cordeliaaa! How long have you been there?” Zoe hiccuped out. _Great_ , _an_ _underage_ _girl_ _was_ _drunk_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _mind..._

“I’ve been here the whole time. I just met someone and we were just chatting- anywho where is Queenie and Madison?” Cordelia quickly asked before she lost Zoe’s focus.

Zoe pointed back to the crowd, “They-uh.. went... what’s it called again? Oh yeah! Dancing! Don’t worry about it, it’s all chill dudeeee!” Zoe giggled out. Cordelia rolled her eyes and stared at the bartender.

“Slow down on the drinks for her, would ya? I’m responsible for her and you better believe i’m watching her closely.” The bartender held his hands up in defense and nodded. “Also, get me a martini?” The bartender nodded once more, “Coming right up Miss!” _Might_ _as_ _well_ _loosen_ _up_ _huh?_ Cordelia got up and went back to her previous spot and waited for Misty to return. 

Cordelia couldn’t help but turn around and quickly scan the crowd. In a second, she spotted Queenie and Madison dancing their asses off. Cordelia relaxed once more knowing they were all okay. Everything was fine... she felt ridiculous about worrying for no reason. A minute later, the bartender slid her drink towards her.

“Will that be all or would you like to keep a tab?” The bartender asked.

Cordelia thought a second, “Run me a tab, please.” The bartender nodded and walked back towards Zoe.

Cordelia took a sip of the fancy martini. She slightly winced as the strong alcohol traveled down her throat. She was almost 35 and couldn’t seem to get used to the taste of alcohol.  

“Hey Cordelia!” Cordelia immediately turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. “This is Jackson! Jackson, this is Cordelia,” Misty introduced the two as they stood in front of her. Cordelia looked up and Jackson was not what she imagined at _all_.

He had greasy shoulder length brown hair and a beard that was starting to grey. He was taller than Misty and was skinny yet muscular. He wore some ripped jeans and a flannel that exposed his hairy chest with some tattoos underneath. He held out his muscular hand and Cordelia took it.

“Nice to meet you! Misty’s said a lot of nice things about you...” Cordelia said. Jackson smirked and put his arm around Misty’s waist, bringing her closer to him. Cordelia looked down at the movement and then stared back up at the two once more. “Yep. That’s my girl. Anywho, I’ll leave you two to chat, i’m going to go get me a drink. Nice meeting you _Carolina_.”

He planted a quick kiss onto Misty’s lips and walked towards another bartender who was on the other side of the bar. Misty threw a fit of giggles as she sat back down on the stool next to Cordelia.

“Sorry about that, _Carolina_...” Misty teased as she poked Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia blushed at the touch, “It’s fine. It’s pretty loud in here anyways...”

“Yeah, well that and he also has some hearing problems...” Misty explained. “Oh! Sorry about that.” Misty shook her off, “It’s alright. Anyways, what are ya drinking?” Misty said as she pointed towards Cordelia’s half empty glass. Cordelia picked up her drink and finished it off. Misty just sat there staring at the older woman finishing her drink.

“A martini. Would you like a drink?” Cordelia asked. Misty shook her head quickly, “That’s alright I can pay-“

“No, no.. _I’d_ like to buy you a drink. You’re such an interesting person and you kinda saved my night from a boredom Misty-” Cordelia trailed off. It hit her that she didn’t even know this woman’s last name. Misty thankfully caught on,

“Day. I’m Misty Day. You’re an interesting person too, Cordelia-“ Misty now awaited to hear Cordelia’s last name.

“Cordelia Goode. Now _please_ will you let me buy you a drink, Miss Day?” Cordelia asked with a giggle. Misty nodded. “Thank you.”

“What do you drink?” Cordelia asked first. 

“Hmm... I like whiskey!” Misty proudly said. 

Cordelia smiled and whistled over another bartender. She ordered four whiskey shots to get the night going. The two just sat there waiting for their drinks to arrive. The loud music was captivating them, making them surround in a peaceful environment. It wasn’t awkward at all, it was comforting to just be there in the presence of the younger woman. Misty took this time to really take a look at the older woman in front of her. Misty had a thing for older people and this woman was absolutely gorgeous. She was just always comfortable with older people. She really couldn’t help but take a look at her features. She had such full, plump lips. Groomed eyebrows, and it looks like she had a bit of mascara on. Misty smiled internally at the thought of her putting some makeup on. Cordelia caught her in a stare and Misty quickly looked away. She felt a flame of embarrassment pool in the pit of her stomach. _Fuck_. 

Cordelia was embarrassed. She caught Misty looking at her... _is there something on my face? Oh god, there must be-_

“Alright ladies, here are four shots of whiskey. Enjoy!” The man said sliding the drinks over to them. The girls each took two shots. The embarrassment from both of the ladies soon washed away with the sight of alcohol in front of them. 

Cordelia picked up one of the shots and held it high up in the air. Misty quickly did the same, copying her moves. 

“Here’s to a night free from boredom!” Cordelia shouted. She clanked her shot glass with Mistys, “Cheers to that!”

The two drank the shot in one gulp and winced at the strong whiskey traveling down their throats. 

“Damn, that’s some pretty mean whiskey right there!” Misty hollered out. Cordelia giggled and hiccuped once. She could feel herself getting a little lightheaded and that’s when she realized the alcohol was finally flowing through her veins. 

“Let’s get super drunk and dance?” Misty suggested. Cordelia quickly nodded, “Sounds like a plan Misty Day... although i’m not much of a dancer...” Cordelia explained. Misty laughed, “neither am I!” 

They finished their other shot together and Cordelia called over the bartender, “Keep the shots coming Mr. Man...” The bartender smiled and nodded. 

Seconds later, the bartender slid a platter full of different types of alcohol in shot glasses. 

“Woah... this calls for a drinking contest!” Misty teased. Cordelia rose a brow and challenged at her, “Oh yeah? It’s on!” 

The girls each got an equal amount of ten shots each. Alcohol beverages ranging from rum to vodka to bourbon. Cordelia knew she was bound to lose. She was never much of a drinker. In college, she would always be the one to lose at these types of challenges.

“Alright.. on the count of three, let’s see who can finish their ten shots the fastest.. m’k?” Misty asked. Cordelia nervously nodded. 

“1....2....3!!” 

The girls raced to finish the ten shots and the other drunk people at the bar began to cheer them on. Cordelia was barely finishing her fourth shot when Misty was already on her eighth. Cordelia’s face was priceless as she had the most sour look ever. Cordelia took a quick glance and Misty was perfectly fine. Cordelia didn’t take her as much for a drinker. 

Misty slammed the last empty shot glass on the counter, “Done!!!” Everyone who was drunk off their asses cheered her on once more. Cordelia rolled her eyes as she was only on her ninth shot. Cordelia already felt drunk out of her mind as the different types of alcohol were flowing through her body. 

“Fuck. How’d you do that? I didn’t catch you as the drinking type...” Cordelia slurred out a bit. Misty giggled, “Growing up, that’s all we did in our free time. Drink and drink some more. I swear i’m not an alcoholic, I just drink whenever it’s appropriate. And now? It’s more than appropriate. I get to drink with ya!” Misty hiccuped out. She immediately regretted getting drunk so quickly because whenever she was intoxicated, she would ramble on and on about the most random things ever. 

Cordelia laughed, “Yeah clearly I’m not the drinking type...” She stared at her last full shot glass of bourbon. Misty stared at it as well and got an idea. 

“Let me give you this shot, baby...” Misty teased. She picked up the shot glass and scooted closer to Cordelia. 

“Hey i’m not a baby-“ 

Misty shut her up by placing the shot glass to her lips as the bourbon entered her mouth. Cordelia swallowed it and hiccuped. Misty laughed and scooted back. 

“Yes you’re a baby... can’t even finish her own shots by herself...” Misty said in a giggle. Cordelia playfully shoved her and stood up too quickly. She felt as if all the alcohol hit her all at once. _Fuck_. 

“Where’s that dance you promised meee hmmm???” Cordelia wobbled. Misty laughed and stood up, “C’mon then!” Misty held out a hand to Cordeia and she gladly took it.

The two intoxicated women made their way to the dance floor and soon began to dance the night away.

—

“ _Cordelia_? Cordelia?? Wake up!”

Cordelia’s eyelids began to open. She blinked a few times till her vision finally cleared up. Zoe was hovering over her. Cordelia gasped and sat up straight. She looked around and she was laying in the corner of the club. It seemed like it was about to close since the music was off and the lights came to a stop. People were still making their way out in a wobble. Cordelia winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She pressed her hand to her temple. 

“Wh-what happened? Wh-what time is it? Where’s Queenie and uh.. um- Madison??” Cordelia finally got out. Zoe helped Cordelia get up and held onto her so she wouldn’t fall over. 

“It’s almost 3 am. The club is closing. You got super shit faced and passed out a couple of hours ago. I finally sobered up enough and thankfully found you in the corner before anything bad happened. As for Queenie and Madison? They’re in the bathroom right now puking their guts out. We gotta get home, I called an Uber for us..” Zoe explained. The information was too much to process and Cordelia simply nodded. She was still pretty intoxicated and already felt herself dozing off. Zoe noticed and shook her awake, 

“C’mon, hold onto me. Try to stay awake till we at least get into the car.” Cordelia nodded slightly, not having a single clue what Zoe said. Zoe began to drag Cordelia to the bathrooms in the back. Zoe placed Cordeia against a wall and pointed a finger at Cordelia, “Please stay here. Don’t move. And don’t try to fall over...” 

Zoe went inside the bathrooms to retrieve Madison and Queenie. Cordelia leaned against the wall and tried to hold onto it so she wouldn’t tip over. She was feeling extremely lightheaded with a pounding headache. A couple minutes later, Zoe came out the bathroom with a shit faced Madison and a tipsy Queenie. 

“Queenie are you sure you’re alright to hold onto Madison while I hold Cordelia?” Zoe quickly asked. Queenie simply nodded. Queenie grabbed onto Madison and Zoe went to Cordelia to hold onto her. The girls dragged each other out the club and made their way to the curb to wait for their Uber. 

“Fuck... I don’t feel good-“ Madison slurred until she unexpectedly threw up all over the sidewalk. Queenie use one hand to cover her own nose and the other to hold Madison’s hair back until she got all the toxic out of her stomach. Cordelia almost gagged at the sight but decided to hold it in until she got home. She looked away and tried not to think about vomit. She was already feeling sweaty and queasy. Madison finally stopped throwing up her guts out after a minute and wiped her vomit covered mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity, their Uber pulled up and waited by the curb. 

“Finally....” Madison slurred out. Queenie and Zoe helped Madison and Cordelia get into the vehicle first. Then the two followed up behind them. Cordelia mentally cursed at herself for getting so drunk. She couldn’t even see straight. 

“Where to?” A young woman who was in the driver seat asked. Zoe gave the directions to the academy and off they went. The car ride was mostly silent expect for Madison and Cordelia’s rambling words. 

“Cordelia y’know you’re kinda prettyyy...” Madison slurred out as she played with a strand of Cordelia’s hair. Cordelia giggled at her actions and grabbed a strand of Madison’s hair as well.

“Nooooo you’re pretty. Your hair is so perfecttt,” Cordelia said in a hiccup. 

“Guys shut up. You guys basically have the same hair,” Zoe snapped at her two drunk friends. Queenie was already about to pass out and the lady driving them was laughing at the mess behind her. 

“Being the sober one for the night can be annoying. Sorry about that,” The lady said towards Zoe. 

“I wasn’t even sober, I just had to force myself to stop drinking as soon as I found out all my friends were hopelessly shitfaced...” Zoe explained in a sigh. “The funny thing is, that one right there,” Zoe started as she pointed towards a glossy eyed Cordelia, “Yeah she’s the adult here. _She_ was supposed to chaperone us. But here I am, being the youngest one and having to take care of these drunk bitches...” Zoe said in a giggle. The driver laughed as well. 

“Hey! I’m not drunk I swearr.. I’m a responsible a-dult!” Cordelia defended herself in a slur. Everyone burst out into even more giggles at Cordelia’s drunken mind trying to defend herself. 

Shortly after, the Uber eventually pulled up to the academy. 

“Well here you are. Have a safe rest of the night. Make sure they drink some water and take some advil. I can’t imagine the hangover they are gonna have tomorrow. You too, by the way. Get some rest.” The driver instructed. Zoe thanked her and payed her. Zoe nudged Queenie awake. 

“Wha-? Huh?” Queenie quickly asked as she was still half asleep. 

“We’re home. Get up and help Madison again. I have to help Cordelia...” Zoe said. 

Queenie groaned and finally agreed. She forced herself out of the car and dragged an intoxicated Madison. The two immediately went inside.

Zoe grabbed onto Cordelia and they finally stepped out of the car. The Uber drove away and Cordelia leaned onto Zoe, 

“You have such cool hair...” Cordelia whispered into Zoe’s ear. Zoe gagged at her breath and swatted her away, “Cordelia, you need to go inside and rest. Also what the fuck, how many different types of liquor did you drink? Your mouth smells like the inside of a garbage can!” Zoe exaggerated out. Cordelia just giggled and burped towards Zoe. 

Zoe covered her mouth, “Ew what the hell?!” 

“Uh- oh...” Cordelia immediately regretted that burp as she felt puke bubbling out of her throat. She quickly detached herself from Zoe and leaned over the curb. Cordelia finally threw up tonight’s drinks all at once. She vomited for a good couple of minutes till she was dry heaving. She wiped her mouth and felt awful. She was all sweaty and just wanted to sleep this pounding headache off. 

“Let’s get you inside...” Zoe grabbed onto her and dragged her inside. 

Eventually the two women made it to Cordelia’s bedroom. Zoe threw Cordelia on the bed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed two advil’s and a glass of cold water. 

“Here take these.” 

Cordelia didn’t feel like arguing and obeyed. She swallowed the two pills down with some water. She laid down on the bed and let out a groan. 

“Thank you Zoe. I didn’t mean to get this drunk...” Cordelia’s raspy voice was heard. Zoe gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. “It’s all right. At least you had some fun. Rest now alright? It’s nearly 4 am... Night Cordelia.” 

With that, Zoe left her room and shut the door behind her. Cordelia turned over on her bed and heard a crinkle in her pocket. Confused, she rolled over again just to make sure her mind wasn’t playing games with her. Sure enough, a crinkle was heard again. Cordelia reached into her pants pocket and felt a paper. She pulled it out and in the dim light of the moonlight shining into her room, she could make out a note, 

“ _Thanks for night free from boredom! I haven’t had this much fun in a while. I’d like to get to know you more Cordelia Goode. Call me, 5384783745_

_\- Misty Day.”_

Cordelia’s eyes widened. She reread the note to make sure she wasn’t imagining this. She clutched onto the note tightly and set the number on her night table. Cordelia fell back onto her pillow once more. She couldn’t help but smile. Jesus Christ... what even happened tonight?


	2. Macaroni and cheese?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven wakes up with mischief... which leads to a day free from boredom for Cordelia.

Cordelia’s heavy eyelids blinked a few times as she felt her body slowly waking itself up. Her vision was extremely blurry and she winced at the sunlight creeping through her window.

She blinked a few more times till she fully regained her vision. Cordelia groaned as she turned over to look at the clock, it was almost 1 pm.

“Fuck...” Cordelia grunted out. She let her head fall back onto her pillow. She slowly brought her fingers up to her temples and rubbed as she and tried to remember last night’s events. All Cordelia could make out was her drinking too many shots and dancing with this girl- _a_ _girl_! Cordelia bolted up almost too quickly as she felt a slight pound on the side of head. She looked over to her night table and surely enough, her number was still there. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief,

“Thank god I didn’t dream that...” She whispered to herself. Cordelia held onto the note tightly and shoved it again inside her night table drawer next to her cell phone.

Cordelia felt guilt flow through her body. She had never gotten up this late before. She stretched her body out and finally stood up. Her bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor. Her headache wasn’t _too_ bad and it was all to the advil’s she took before passing out last night. Cordelia moved slowly towards her bathroom and decided to take a cold shower to wash off last night’s mess.

Cordelia stared into the mirror and was horrified with the reflection. Her mascara smeared across her eyes, she was still in last night’s clothes and her once straightened hair was now similar to a birds nest. Cordelia quickly unbuttoned her white blouse and slid off the black slacks. She unclasped her bra and slid off her thong as well. The cool air hit her naked body and she moved over to turn on the shower. After a couple minutes, the steam was coming out which meant it was safe to go in.

After the long shower, she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. She brushed her wet hair with a brush then dropped the towel on the bathroom tile floor. She opened the drawer and got a fresh pair of undergarments. She slipped on the underwear and clasped on the bra on her own. She dug into her drawer and plugged in a blow dryer. After 5 minutes, her hair was nearly dry.

Cordelia walked out of the bathroom and went straight into her closet. The sun beaming into her windows was warm to her skin and goosebumps started to appear on her arms and legs.

She opened the closet and picked out a floral skirt and a tight long sleeve black top. She slipped the long sleeve on and then the skirt. She tucked the black top into her skirt and felt more than comfortable. Cordelia went to pick out some black flats as her feet were a little sore from last night.

Cordelia went down the large stairs only to find Zoe and Queenie having some lunch in the kitchen.

“Morning sleepyhead... or should I say good afternoon sleepyhead... considering it is almost 2 pm now,” Queenie said in a shit eating grin. Cordelia pressed her lips into a thin line. She didn’t have the patience today. Zoe noticed and nudged Queenie to stop.

“It’s okay Cordelia. Madison is still passed out upstairs... we all had a little too much to drink,” Zoe explained.

“It’s not fine. I shouldn’t have drank... I was supposed to take care you girls and I failed-“

“Cordelia, we would much rather have you as the Supreme than Fiona... no offense, I know she’s your mother and all but, she’s never here for us. You always are. We don’t mind letting you have some fun while we take care of you. We all deserve some fun..” Zoe cut her off. Cordelia gave her a small smile and nodded. Cordelia went to the fridge and opened it up. She pulled out a water bottle. She wasn’t that hungry. She took a sip from the cold water bottle.

“So Cordelia, did you get that girls number from the club last night?” Queenie asked, breaking the silence.

Cordelia nearly choked on her water at the question.

“What?!” Cordelia turned around and looked at Queenie. She tried her best to play it off as she had no idea what she was talking about.

Queenie chuckled lowly and rose a brow, “Girl come on now. Don’t think we all didn’t see you dancing it up with some hippie last night....”

Cordelia felt her cheeks get hot, “I- I.. uh.. okay fine. I don’t remember much though. But she did give me her number...” Cordelia finally explained, knowing lying would be completely useless.

Queenie and Zoe gasped, “Have you called or texted her yet?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia shook her head, “I barely got up.. she’s probably busy or at work, I don’t know. I hardly know her...” Cordelia rambled on.

“Just text her. God knows you need a new friend other than us...” Queenie snapped back. Cordelia glared at her.

“What’s wrong with being friends with you guys only?”

Zoe and Queenie silently sat there and shifted glances between each other. Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Gee thanks guys. Means a lot to me!” She sarcastically said.

“So what’s her name?” Zoe asked. Cordelia replied with straight lips, “Misty. Misty Day.”

“Where does she work?” Queenie followed up.

“At Blue Velvet Records in downtown..”

”How old is she?” Zoe asked.

“I don’t know, now would you two stop interrogating me? I hardly know her either....” Queenie and Zoe held their hands up in defeat. They finished their sandwiches and cleaned up their plates while Cordelia silently drank her water.

“Uh, we are just gonna go upstairs. Bye Cordelia. Enjoy your hangover!” Queenie yelled as she pulled Zoe up the stairs.

”Whatever. I don’t need anyone to hangout with anyways...” Cordelia softly said to herself. She took one last sip and felt her mouth immediately become satisfied from thirst. She decided to keep busy and check for the mail. 

 

“Queenie what the _fuck_ -“

“Shhh.. let’s text that girl for Cordelia!” Queenie whispered as they reached the top step.

“What?! Are you out of your mind?! Cordelia would kill us!!!!” Zoe angrily whispered to Queenie. The voodoo witch just laughed and shrugged her off. “Who cares? Lord knows Cordelia needs a new someone... and we all know she won’t do it herself!” Queenie said. Zoe felt her stomach pinch with guilt,

“This is wrong.. I won’t do it.”

“Fine then I will.”

Queenie walked over to Cordelia’s room and turned the door knob. Zoe walked behind her, “Queenie! She’s gonna kill us-“ Zoe once again, angrily whispered to her.

“She wont. She’s not Fiona.”

”Okay but what if she _tells_ Fiona?” Zoe protested one more time. Queenie shook her head, “Nah. You haven’t been here a long time but I have. Cordelia ain’t a snitch. Plus she hates Fiona...”

Queenie continued into her room and Zoe had no other choice but to follow behind her. Queenie used divination to locate her cellphone. In seconds, she already knew where it was. Queenie smirked and walked towards her night table. She opened the drawer and inside was her cellphone and the girls number. Queenie picked them both up and smiled, “She makes it too easy...”

Zoe rolled her eyes, “Yeah well she doesn’t expect us to barge into her room and snoop around, but here we are...”

“Whatever. Let’s just text her.”Queenie unlocked Cordelia’s cellphone and immediately began to type out the number. Then came the part she didn’t even think about all the way through... what was she going to text her? Sure, she messed with Cordelia a lot but she didn’t want to ruin a potential friend for her.

Zoe looked towards Queenie’s skeptical face, “Change your mind?” Zoe asked crossing her arms. Queenie shook her head, she looked down and typed out, “ _Hey_ , _it’s_ _Cordelia Goode.”_ Queenie hit sent and Zoe’s eyes widened. “You did not-“ 

“Oh I did...” Queenie showed Zoe the sent message that already said ‘delivered.’ 

“Does Cordelia even say hey? I thought she would be more formal and say a hello...” Zoe thought out loud. Queenie shrugged and looked down, already there was a typing bubble. She let out a tiny gasp, “She’s typing!!!” Zoe looked over Queenie’s shoulder and looked. Sure enough, there was three dots popping up, showing she was typing. Queenie threw Cordelia’s phone onto the bed and squealed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I didn’t think she would respond so quickly...” Queenie said. Zoe sighed and went to sit on Cordelia’s bed. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it. She noticed Misty had texted back saying, 

“ _Oh_ _hey_ _you,_ _I_ _thought_ _you_ _would’ve_ _never_ _contacted_ _me_. _I_ _was_ _beginning_ _to_ _think_ _you_ _lost_ _my_ _number_ _haha._ ”  

Zoe chuckled and Queenie noticed, “What? What did she say?” Queenie sat next to Zoe and looked over on the screen. “Oh barf... gimmie that. Let’s spice things up a bit-“ 

Suddenly the door flung wide open, making both of the girls jump. Madison walked in, 

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” All three girls said at the same time. 

“Uh... i’m just getting some medicine for this fucking headache I have. What are you two bitches doing here?” Madison snarked back. She darted her eyes towards their hands and saw Cordelia’s phone. She gasped and chuckled low, “Are you... are you two snooping through Cordy’s phone? Wow... never would’ve guessed...” Madison made her way next to Zoe and sat down. 

“Please don’t tell anyone, but yes. Queenie here wanted to text that girl Cordelia met at the club last night...” Zoe explained. 

“Oh my god! That’s a brilliant idea, gimmie the phone, I got this-“ Madison snatched the phone from Zoe’s hands. “Girl don’t be too forward, they barely know each other...” Queenie warned. Madison said a small ‘whatever’ as she continued to read the girls previous text. Madison’s thumbs began to type out, 

 _“Of course not! I would never dream of losing a number from someone so sexy!”_ Madison smirked and hit send.

Zoe grabbed the phone quickly and felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. 

“Why would you say that?! You’re gonna make Cordelia sound like such a _creep_!” Zoe shrieked out. Queenie took the phone from Zoe and quickly read it. She burst out into laughter. 

“See? Queenie gets it. It’s funny. We’re gonna help Cordelia... everything’s fine Zoe,” Madison said. 

“How was that helping Cordelia? You just called a girl she hardly knows, sexy!” 

“So?” 

Zoe groaned and took the phone back from Queenie. She looked down and noticed another typing bubble. 

_“Are you still drunk? Haha.. i’m not that sexy. But thank you! You are pretty sexy yourself... anyways I hope you made it back safely to your school / home last night.”_

Zoe read it and let out a tiny sigh of relief. Madison read over her shoulder and clapped her hands. “See? It’s fine.”

”Whatever....” Zoe took the phone back and decided to reply, 

_“I promise i’m not drunk but thank you! I did. I hope you did too... I had a really great time last night all thanks to you.”_

She hit send. Madison saw the text Zoe typed out and faked a yawn, “You’re so boring. You are never going to get Cordy laid...”

”What?! I don’t want to get Cordelia laid... she’s not even gay!” Zoe fought back. 

“Really now? Queenie what do you think?” Madison asked. 

“She’s a lesbo.” Madison smirked and wiggled her brows up at Zoe. 

“You guys have no proof that she’s into girls... you can’t just assume her sexuality,” Zoe pressed back. 

“Why don’t we just ask her then?” Madison challenged back.

The bedroom door swung wide open once again and the three girls on the bed shot up. Cordelia looked up and finally saw what was in front of her. Queenie, Zoe and Madison.. in her room.. holding the number and her phone. Cordelia wanted to throw up. She rushed towards them and snatched her phone and piece of paper back. 

“What did you guys do?!” Cordelia asked with a crack in her voice. She felt absolutely mortified. She quickly opened her phone and saw there was already a conversation with Misty. Cordelia wanted to scream, to cry, to _die_. She was embarrassed reading the texts. Cordelia held her phone so tightly, she was sure it would’ve broken if held any tighter. She looked towards her students, who were silently staring at her. 

“ _Why_ would you guys do this to me?! I finally meet someone decent enough who has somewhat of a caring for me because no one ever gives me their numbers and you go behind my back and do this?! What’s _wrong_ with you guys? I trusted you...” Cordelia got out. Her voice was shaky. She was biting her tongue, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. 

Zoe saw Cordelia’s hurt expression and immediately felt awful. 

“Cordelia.. I-i’m so sorry. I promise you I didn’t want to do anything. It was Queenie and Madison. I only sent the last text trying to make it a normal one...” Zoe softly spoke. 

Queenie and Madison crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at Zoe, “Gee thanks for ratting us out. This is why you’ll be the most boring witch to walk on this planet!” Madison yelled towards Zoe. Madison tried to storm out of Cordelia’s room but Cordelia flicked her hand up and shut the door before Madison could get out. 

“What the fuck-“ Madison asked turning around. 

“You and Queenie are both on garden duty all day tomorrow. Enjoy your Sunday girls.” Cordelia slowly said.

”What?!” Queenie and Madison shrieked out at the same time. 

“Oh yes... coming into my room, invading with my privacy and personal life...? You two better believe there’s a consequence. Now get the hell out of my room. All of you.” Cordelia flicked her hand up again and the door flung wide open. The three girls left the room without saying another word. Cordelia shut the door behind them and sat back on her bed. She let out a loud sigh and looked over the text messages again. She felt so betrayed that they would actually do this to her.

Cordelia couldn’t wait any longer. She swallowed her pride and pressed the call button on Misty’s contact. 

 “Hi-ya Cordelia! Or should I call you _sexy_?” Misty teased on the end of the line. Cordelia’s heart pounded fast like an upbeat drum. 

“O-oh god, um... I was just calling to tell you that wasn’t me texting you. Like at all. I’m sorry, but a couple of my students got a hold of my phone and your number and they thought they were doing me a favor...” Cordelia rambled on. 

“Really? Hahaha... I kinda had a feelin’. I’m glad it was just your students though... I thought some random person got a hold of my number...” Misty said. 

“So- your not mad?” Cordelia softly asked. She bit her lower lip, waiting.

”Of course not. Students will be students. I would’ve done the same if I was still in school. Just be thankful they didn’t text anyone else...”

”Thank goodness... so now that’s out of the way.. I’d like to start over?” Cordelia asked in a question. It was true; she _did_ want to start over, considering Madison and Queenie were the ones texting her — not her.

”Yes. I would love that Cordelia. So, i’m glad you finally called. I had such a great time last night...” Misty said. Cordelia blushed and was thankful the other woman couldn’t see her face right now.

She bit her lower lip once more, “Sorry I took so long, I actually just woke up like an hour or so ago... I probably shouldn’t have gotten so drunk last night... but indeed it was one of my most alive nights ever...” Cordelia told a white lie. She _did_ wake up an hour ago but that wasn’t the reason why she took so long to call, it’s because she was nervous out her mind. She felt like she was a hormonal teenager once again.

Misty giggled, “It’s alright. I got up a while ago too... in fact, i’m still in my pj’s!”

“Wow... such a classy woman you are..”

“So i’ve been told... anywho, I take it that you and your student-friends made it back safely last night?” Misty asked. Cordelia laid back onto her bed and smiled, “Yeah we did! Besides the endless puking and privacy invading, we were all right. What about you and uh.. um, Jackson?”

“We made it back in one piece. Jackson is still passed out next to me but uh, he got even more drunk than me, it’s normal though..” Misty went on.

“Oh I see, so you had to take him home?”

“Yup. I don’t remember much other than finding him nearly fighting some guys at the bar and I had to drag him home. I felt terrible for leaving ya so early so I gave you my number... I hope you were okay without me after that?” Misty slightly asked.

Memories from last night came flooding into her mind. They both got drunk, danced. Then Misty had to leave and she gave her the number. After she was left alone, she eventually passed out in the corner. Cordelia was humiliated but was thankful Misty didn’t see her passed out. What a relief.

“Yeah I was alright.. sorry it’s just, bits and pieces are slowly coming back to me now... but wow a bar fight?” Cordelia was not that shocked. She wasn’t usually the type to stereotype but Jackson would definitely fit the description as a drunk bar fighter.

“Yeah... Jackson gets drunk a lot and when it’s out at bars, he usually fights anyone who even looks at him wrong. It’s... it’s tiring sometimes but oh well. I still stop him before anything extreme happens...”

The blood boiled inside of Cordelia. _She_ _shouldn’t_ _have_ _to_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _her_ _boyfriend_ _like_ _a_ _toddler_.

“Anyways, considering our time got cut short last night, I was wondering if ya would wanna join me and grab a bite to eat before I have to go into work in a few hours...” Misty softly proposed. Misty’s voice laced with a soft nervousness and Cordelia smiled at the thought.

“Of course. Thought you’d never ask!” Cordelia teased.

Misty gave the directions to the cafe nearby her work, so she could directly walk to work after their lunch date. After a few more confirmations, they said their goodbyes. Cordelia fell back onto her bed and smiled widely. She hadn’t felt this free in so long. She finally found a friend...

 

As soon as Misty got off the phone, she quietly but quickly got up. She got on some skinny jeans and her work t-shirt on. She decided to throw on a loose cardigan considering it was September and even though the sun was out, it was not necessarily _that_ hot out. She finally slipped some flats on. Misty looked at herself in the mirror and fluffed out her curly hair. She curled her eyelashes and applied a light coat of mascara. 

As she grabbed her purse, she heard Jackson groan.

“Babe? Where are you going?” He asked in a deep, groggily voice. He was still rolling around in their bed.

“I’m going to work! I’ll see you tonight, I love you.”Before Jackson could question her more, she slipped out the door and proceeded down their apartment complex hallway. She loved Jackson but sometimes he would get so annoying and picky with whoever she went out with. He was _too_ overprotective. He would’ve definitely had a bone to pick if he knew where she was really going right now.

Misty exited her apartment complex lobby and went out the revolving doors. The September breeze immediately hit her. She loved living downtown because everything was in a walking radius. She didn’t have a license and usually had Jackson drive her. Misty quickly walked down two blocks, looking around her surroundings. People playing jazz music, dancing, New Orleans was _alive_. It always gave her a warm feeling inside her stomach. 

 

Cordelia told the girls she was going on an errand and she was almost sure that they didn’t buy it. They gave her the weirdest look ever. Cordelia was already running late and decided to not press further with her students.

“Please, no snooping around my belongings while i’m gone. I’ll be back soon. Try not to cause any trouble,” Cordelia ordered as she shut the front door behind her.

Zoe, Madison and Queenie gasped, “Do you guys think she finally found some dick?” Queenie asked.

“Or pussy?” Madison smirked. Zoe rolled her eyes. “She’s not gay okay? You guys are so full of it. She’s probably just going to the grocery store...”

The three girls stared out the window as they saw their headmistress leave to wherever she was off to. 

 

It was a 15 minute drive considering the academy wasn’t necessarily downtown. It was far away from all the liveness of New Orleans. Cordelia quickly got in her car and drove like a maniac, trying to make it in time to the cafe Misty gave her. 

Cordelia parked her car a block down since all the curbs were already taken up by many cars. She made her way down the street and was soon in sight of the cafe. She could already see Misty waiting for her at a table outside. Cordelia sped walked and clutched onto her purse a little tighter. 

“Hello! Sorry it took a while, that’s a long drive...” Cordelia spoke as she aproached the table.

Misty looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. She observed the woman and absolutely adored the floral she chose to wear today. Cordelia blushed as she took a seat from across Misty.

“Hi! It’s completely fine... I only got here a couple minutes ago.”

“By the way, I love your skirt! It’s so floral..” Misty complimented the older woman. Cordelia smiled and flattened it out underneath the table. 

“Thank you.. I like your.. uh- your shirt!” Cordelia joked as she pointed to her work shirt. 

“Yeah it’s Gucci if you didn’t know..” Misty joked. Cordelia smiled at her joke. “So speaking of my work shirt, that’s my work right there behind you...” Misty pointed towards a building behind her and Cordelia turned around to see for herself. It was a cute vintage shop that had a neon sign say ‘ _Blue_ _Velvet_ _Records_ ’

She looked back to Misty, “I might have to stop by the next time my Mother goes..”

Misty smiled and nodded. The waitress finally  came over by their table outside.

“Good afternoon ladies, what would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a lemonade.” Misty said brightly at the woman. The waitress scribbled Misty’s drink in her note pad and looked towards Cordelia, “I’ll have the same.”

“Alright two lemonades coming right up!”

She walked away and Misty looked towards Cordelia. The light jazz band performing next door was filling their ears. It was a peaceful environment and Cordelia felt content.

“So Misty, tell me about yourself...” Cordelia softly spoke. It hit her once again that she hardly knew anything about her.

Misty sighed, “Hmm... well my name is Misty Day. I’m 21, almost 22 though. I’m from the outskirts of Lafayette. I don’t have any siblings.. only me and my Ma and Pa. We grew up in the swamps and they still live in the shack out there. I sometimes visit them but I just wanted to live in the real world for a change. Moved here two or so years ago to try to find some education but I didn’t have any luck in that department. So I did what my daddy told me to do, get to workin’! So obviously now I got a job selling records. I love music. Stevie Nicks is my idol. Y’know growing up, I really had no one other than animals, plants and Stevie. So that’s that... as I told you last night, I met Jackson a year ago, I made friends with my coworkers and that’s my life currently...” Misty explained. Cordelia was absolutely mind blown. She and this girl were so different yet so similar. Before Cordelia could respond, the waitress brought over the cold lemonades. 

“Are you two all set to order?” Cordelia nearly choked on air, she was too busy with Misty that she didn’t even take a look at the menu. She looked up to Misty and Misty shook her off as she saw the worry in Cordelia’s eyes. 

“We’ll both have the macaroni and cheese, please,” Misty said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and wrote it in her pad. She took the menus and walked away. 

“Macaroni and cheese?” Cordelia asked. It seemed a little juvenile to be eating macaroni and cheese. 

“Trust me. It’s the best darn thing on this menu. I come here once a week before work and it gets better every time! You’ll love it..” 

“Alright Misty, I trust you. So about you... that’s so interesting. Growing up in the middle of nowhere, must be so refreshing...”

Misty shrugged, “It’s alright. I just wish I would’ve had the opportunity to grow up in a regular house and go to a regular school... but it is what it is..” 

“Yeah.. I can see,” 

Misty took a sip and looked up towards Cordelia, “So what’s your life story?” 

”Oh gosh, it’s a long one...” Cordelia said, looking down into her lap. 

”I don’t mind. I’d love to hear you talk all day if we could,” Misty winked and giggled.

”Alright, alright.. well I was born and raised in New Orleans. I’m an only child like you. Except I really don’t know who my father is. He scrammed off before I was born and it was just me and my mother... that is until I began to walk and she often left me alone. That’s why i’m so used to being alone. I practically had to raise myself. She was never really there for me growing up, at 6 she dropped me off at the academy and I was taken into care by one of the most wise woman I know - Myrtle Snow. She took me in and I considered her basically my mother. I got my education, I loved botany by the way. Now I have the headmistress occupation and I love it! It can be boring but nonetheless I love taking in girls and helping them.” 

Misty nodded, “Alright you talk about this so called academy... what exactly is it? What do you guys teach?”

Cordelia was taking a sip of her lemonade and almost spit out her drink at the question. Her heart started to race.

”I- I.. uh it’s just a private school for young girls who live in uh, troubling homes. Where their parents can no longer take care of them..” Cordelia stumbled across her words as she came up with a quick lie. 

“Oh I see... well that’s amazing what you do! Truly-“

“Alright ladies here are your mac n’ cheese’s. Enjoy your meals!” The waitress said giving them their food. Both girls thanked the waitress and she was on her way. 

Cordelia looked down at her plate and it was presented extremely well. She took a bite and her mouth exploded with flavor. 

“Oh my god, this is really good...” Cordelia said as she swallowed. Misty nodded, “See? I told ya! Best damn mac n’ cheese in New Orleans..”

The two took a couple of minutes to eat in the peace and comfort surrounding them. The jazz musicians were still playing loudly next door and the September breeze was perfect. Misty took a sip from her half empty lemonade,

”So, you told me last night you got a divorce... is that okay to talk about or-?” Misty asked as she wiped her mouth. Cordelia nodded, “It’s fine. Uh- so his name was Hank Foxx. I met him through mutual friends and long story short, we got married. I was Cordelia Foxx and my Mother absolutely hated it. Sometimes I look back and think to myself how I only married him because my Mother hated him..”

Misty crinkled her forehead, “Why’d she hate him?” Misty ate silently as Cordelia explained,

”Well, he reeked of bullshit, is what my Mother would say. And she’s always true... he uhm, lied about everything. Who he was, what he did, and he cheated on me. So in a way, I was thankful I couldn’t have a baby with him. I wouldn’t want my child to grow up with a father like him... so yeah I got a divorce a while back and it’s been- different. Still getting used to it to be honest..” Cordelia finally explained. Misty nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Oh geesh, i’m sorry. He didn’t deserve ya. You are an amazing person. Heck, i’ve only known you for two days but it feels like i’ve known you forever. Like seriously... you are the best!” Misty said. Cordelia smiled and her stomach was roaring once again with butterflies. Something about this girl, stood out to her. 

“Thank you... I- I absolutely feel the same way. I’ve never made a friend so quickly before...” 

The two finished up their meals with small talk. Misty offered to pay considering Cordelia had bought her drinks last night. The two had to leave soon since Misty had to go into work. 

“So.. we should do this again soon?” Misty asked as her and Cordelia walked across the street. Cordelia laughed, “is that your way of asking to hang out again?” Cordelia teased as she lightly shoved Misty. 

“I guess so...” Misty said in a chuckle. 

“Yes, we should definitely do this again soon. Have fun at work now...” Cordelia said as they arrived to the entrance of the record store. They stopped in front of the store and faced each other. Misty pouted, “I don’t want to gooo...”

”You’ll be fine, you goof. Text me whenever you can and we can do this again. Really.. I had a lot of fun. Another day you saved from boredom!” Cordelia winked. Misty caught on and smiled widely. 

“I will! Try to have a free from boredom rest of your day!” Misty said. She waved Cordelia off and walked into Blue Velvet Records. Cordelia just watched and immediately felt hollow without the presence of the girl. She sighed and clutched onto her purse tighter as she turned around. She walked back across the street and made her way down the block. She got into her car and went back home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks i’m sorry lmfaoooo


	3. You can’t drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitor ruins Cordelia’s mood. Misty changes that.

It had been almost 3 weeks since their macaroni and cheese lunch. Almost 3 weeks since they had last seen each other in person. Cordelia didn’t want to admit it, but it was slowly killing her inside. She just had the urge to be near her at all times. Almost like a magnetic pull. Cordelia had been extremely busy with the academy and had to teach, get lessons ready, and file paperwork. Misty on the other hand was getting endless hours at the record store. They were both really busy people that came from different worlds. Cordelia and Misty made sure to text or call each other at least _once_ a day though. Their friendship was only growing by the second. Cordelia hadn’t felt this happy in a while... Misty was her distraction. 

Cordelia was alone in the greenhouse trying to come up with some new potions. It was a Sunday evening so all the students were doing their own thing before they have to go to school the next day. She usually never had her phone on her but now it was different. She was practically attached to her phone like a teenager. Her phone buzzed as soon as she finished pouring a chemical. She set the glass down and wiped her hands. She quickly grabbed her phone and saw that Misty had texted her back. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. She giggled slightly as she came up with a response. She couldn’t wait to see what Misty would respond with—

“ _Who are you texting?”_ A terrifying familiar voice filled her ears. Cordelia shuddered as she felt goosebumps appear all over her arms. She immediately turned around. Fiona Goode, the face of her nightmares, her _mother_ , was making her way towards her and smiled eerily. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?!” Cordelia quickly asked as she tried to hide her phone behind her back. 

“I can’t come back to my own home? My own academy?” Fiona asked in a tease. 

“You don’t give a shit about the academy. Tell me... why _are_ you here?” Cordelia rose her voice.

“I was in LA. It's tragic. The glamour's gone.”

“Los Angeles?” Cordelia asked. Fiona nodded and looked over to what she was working on.

“Ahh.. my Delia, with her potions and powders. One of my greatest disappointments in life is that you never fully realized the extent of your power,” Fiona bitterly said.

“I've done pretty well,” Cordelia pressed back.

“You are the only child of the Supreme. You have royal blood running in your veins. You could be ruling the world...” Fiona explained. 

“I like my little kingdom here, thank you,” Cordelia said. She looked toward her phone and saw Misty was texting her. 

“Yeah, well, your little kingdom is a mess... Now who in the shit are you talking to?” Fiona asked once more as she looked at her phone screen lit up. Cordelia quickly grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket. 

“No one. Look, why don't you just go away? I don't want you here.”

“How else do you want me to say it? You're still angry. I can tell..” 

“You dumped me here.”

“You were sent to an elite boarding school. Boo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo...” Fiona mocked her daughter’s whining.

”You know, I've often thought that my big mistake with you was waiting so long before sending you away...” Fiona finally said.

“Enough. Show yourself out.” Cordelia commanded. She was having a fine day, she didn’t need someone like her to ruin it.

“No. I'm not going. I'm staying. I'm here to help you. Do you know that not 50 miles from here a young woman was burned at the stake? It's Salem all over again. There is a storm coming. And you are leaving these poor girls under your charge completely unprepared for it....”

“I am aware of what's happening. My entire teaching philosophy— Has been an abject failure-“

“You teach them to cower and to hide in the shadows. Well, there are no shadows, not anymore,” Fiona angrily interrupted. Cordelia’s mind wandered to three weeks ago when she allowed the girls to go out. She mentally smirked, _I_ _don’t_ _always_ _teach_ _them_ _to_ _stay_ _in_ _the_ _shadows_ , _I_ _let_ _loose_... She bit her tongue back from letting the words slip out.

“This is my life. You can't come in here and piss all over it. I will call the council,” Cordelia angrily fought back. 

“Do. Call the council. And then you can explain to them why you think it's a bad idea for the Supreme to teach them...” Fiona had a shit eating grin on her face and Cordelia wanted nothing more than to wipe it. Fiona reached into her purse and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Cordelia observed her Mother lighting up the cancer stick,

“When are you gonna die and stop ruining my life?” Cordelia asked, as she crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes at her Mother and waited for an answer. 

Fiona took a long drag from her cigarette, “I'm here. I'm staying. So why don't we make the best of it?” She blew the smoke out. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and cleaned up her mess as Fiona watched her. She just wanted to talk to Misty. She would’ve known what to do and how to comfort her. Cordelia’s ears were burning and she felt the hair on her spine shoot up just because Fiona’s eyes were boring into her. Cordelia felt her pocket buzz again. The noise against the fabric of her slacks was loud enough for the almost quiet greenhouse. Fiona let out a pitty smirk. 

“Sweetie, if you’re talking to that goddamn Hank again....” Fiona slowly began. Cordelia made a disgusted face and shook her head, “God no. I have a new friend, not that you care.” 

Fiona’s eyes widened, “A new friend? You never leave the coven..” She took another drag of her cigarette.

Cordelia sighed, “I-I uh, met her at the grocery store, for your own information. She’s been great company,” She quickly came up with the lie on the tip of her tongue. She wouldn’t dare tell Fiona that she let her and her students go out to some club, even if she so badly wanted to brag to her Mother about how she isn’t _always_ uptight. 

“Hmph... what’s her name?” Fiona pressed further. 

“Misty Day. You might remember her from The Blue Velvet Records? She sure remembers you...” Fiona gasped, “The curly blonde who has a southern tang in her accent?” Cordelia nodded. “Oh she is just the loveliest girl ever. She helped me find my Sinatra records...”

”Yeah yeah, she told me.”

”Has she been over here?”

”Absolutely not. I wouldn’t do anything to expose the coven. She just thinks it’s a regular boarding school for girls...” Cordelia quickly said. It _was_ true. She would never be able to tell Misty. It would be extremely dangerous. It hurt her deep inside considering her and Misty were getting so close.

”Good. You’re smarter than I thought. Now I don’t mind you making new friends but please darling... don’t make the same mistake you did with Hank.” Fiona got closer to her daughter and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. “You can’t trust humans. You aren’t normal— you aren’t like the rest of them. Just remember that.” With that, Fiona left her alone in the greenhouse. Cordelia felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and sighed loudly. As much as she hated Fiona, she was right. She wasn’t normal— and if Misty ever knew, it would hurt the both of them.

She looked down at her phone and decided to call Misty rather than text the whole situation. It only took two rings and Misty had already picked up.

”Hey Dee, everything alright?” Misty asked on the other end. Cordelia sighed and tried her best to respond in a calm voice.

“I-I don’t know... my Mother, she just came back. Th-thats why I didn’t answer. She came and surprised me. We fought a bit and I, I just don’t know what to do anymore...” Cordelia said with tears streaming fast down her cheeks. She bit her tongue hard and tried to silence her cries. She felt absolutely pathetic crying on the phone with Misty. 

“Cordelia, i’m going to need ya to take a deep breath. In and out... steady your breathing...” Misty calmly instructed. Cordelia let in a deep breath and let it all out. 

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Do you want me to come get you? We can hang out if you want to get out of that academy...” Misty offered. Cordelia looked down at her watch, it was almost 7 in the afternoon.

”I don’t want to be a bother, plus it’s getting late, it’s a school night-“ 

“You aren’t a bother. I’m offering. It’s never too late to walk in New Orleans... but if you really can’t because of it being a school night, I understand...”

Cordelia’s tears were already at a stop and she wiped the remaining stains on her cheeks. She bit her lip, “Okay. Fuck it. But i’ll come by your place okay? You can’t drive and I don’t want to make you take a bus or something...” Cordelia softly said. Misty giggled, “You got me there. I’ll get ready now. I’ll text you my address and apartment number. See ya!”

”See ya soon.”

As Cordelia hung up, she slid her phone back into her pocket. She exited the greenhouse, shutting the light off behind her. She made her way into the the academy. Everyone was having dinner and their conversations all came to a stop as Cordelia entered through the kitchen door. She quickly went to grab her coat and keys from the hanger.

”Where do you think your going?” Fiona asked as she sat at the dining table. All the students eyes were on her.

”I’m going out with a friend...” Cordelia calmly said as she began to put on her coat. 

Gasps and small ooo’s were heard from her students. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

”Is it that _Misty_ girl?” Fiona bitterly asked. Cordelia quickly nodded. “Do I need permission to go see her, Mother?” Cordelia asked in an attitude. She could hear Queenie smirk a little and Madison giggle. 

Fiona looked her down and up, “Be careful, with who you hang out with and your attitude.”

Cordelia didn’t want to start a fight again so she simply stormed into the hallway. She made her way out the front door and made her way out to her car. She unlocked it and got in. She looked back once more to the large academy and was on her way.

Cordelia parked her car in front of Misty’s apartment complex. She looked through her texts where Misty had given her the address and apartment number. She memorized the number, A45. She locked her car behind her and entered the lobby. She buzzed for A45 and was soon let in. Cordelia made her way through the long hallways and finally made it to Misty’s door. Cordelia knocked a couple of times and the door flung wide open.

”Hey!” Misty quickly said before she flung herself onto Cordelia. The older women sunk into the hug and smiled into her neck. This was the first time they’ve hugged. Misty let go and Cordelia smirked, “Nice to see you too..” Misty blushed, 

“I’d let you in but it’s kinda a mess and I only need to grab my coat. I’ll be back in a sec!” Misty said. Cordelia nodded and Misty turned around and disappeared into her apartment. She left the door a crack open. She peeked her head through the crack of the door and noticed it was small and cozy. It was in fact a little messy as a bunch of guitars and records were scattered in the living room. Misty came into view and Cordelia jumped back and pretended she didn’t just peek. Misty didn’t notice as she went out and locked the door behind her. “Ready?” Misty quickly asked, as she stared into Cordelia’s eyes. “Yeah I’m ready... but is Jackson home? Shouldn’t you let him know you’re going out?” Cordelia asked out of curiosity. Misty shook her head as she led the way out. “He’s out drinkin’...” Cordelia rose a brow, “Really? Didn’t he go out for a drink the other night?” Cordelia remembered her and Misty’s late night text conversation from last night. Misty was alone for the night because Jackson was out, as usual. And Cordelia was always alone. The two were up till nearly 1 am texting out of their asses.

Misty pushed through the revolving doors in the lobby and Cordelia followed. As soon as they stepped outside, the cool September air hit them. Misty tucked her hands into her pocket and sighed. She stared once more into Cordelia’s eyes, “Jackson drinks almost every night, Cordelia. It’s nothing special really... So shall we begin our nighttime adventure?” Misty asked in a forced smile.

”We shall.” Cordelia grinned. 

The two walked down the street where it had quieted down. It was a Sunday night and everyone was inside getting ready for the work week. It was almost 8 PM now and the sun was setting. All that was heard were the crickets chirping and the leaves being scraped across the sidewalk due to the wind.

“So, how’s your ma?” Misty asked, breaking the few minutes of silence they had. Cordelia sucked in a sharp breath of air. 

“Horrible, as always. You wanna know something? I always miss her until she comes back. Then I just remember how awful she really is...”

“I’m sorry about that. You deserve better...” Misty said trailing off with her unsure words.

”Oh, but she did compliment you though...” Cordelia teased as she bumped her shoulder into Misty’s shoulder. Misty looked at Cordelia for a quick second then continued to look forward, “Really? What’d she say?”

”Well you know how you were texting me while my Mother snuck up behind me, right?”

Misty nodded, “Well, she wanted to know who I was texting. For a second she thought I might’ve been in contact with Hank... so I told her about you. I couldn’t necessarily say I met you at some club because she would’ve killed me if she known I took out the students... so I came up with a quick lie that I met you at the grocery store-“

Misty giggled, interrupting Cordelia. “The grocery store? Now i’m the girl from the grocery store?” Now it was Misty’s turn to nudge Cordelia.

Cordelia blushed and shook her head, “You’ll always be the girl from the record store... speaking of which, I told her that you work at the Blue Velvet. She immediately knew who I was talking about, she said you were the quote on quote, loveliest girl ever..” Cordelia said in a huge smile. Misty blushed, “Even though she’s an asshole to you, that was very kind of her... So— now that she’s back in town, I should be expecting her at the shop huh?” Misty teased. “Yup.”

The two continued to walk more into City Park. It was now dark out but the park lights were comforting the two. 

“So do you wanna talk about what you two fought about...?” Misty slowly asked. Cordelia remembered the whole reason why they were even out right now was to talk about Fiona. Cordelia nodded, 

“She just said the same old things to me— called me a failure, that i’m not teaching the girls good enough...” 

Misty felt genuinely bad. _Cordelia isn’t a failure. She’s the best teacher ever. She really does care for her students..._

”Don’t listen to her. If only she knew how overprotective you were the night y’all went to the club...” Misty said. Cordelia giggled and blushed. “Oh god, was I really that overprotective?”

”Yeah but that’s not a bad thing. It shows you care about them. Also your Ma doesn’t have room to talk... she almost always leaves you alone to take care of your students... so screw her— not literally but y’know what I mean. I never seen you teach before but I know you’re the best damn teacher on this planet!” Misty exclaimed. 

Cordelia’s heart wanted to burst. She stopped walking and froze. Misty noticed and turned around, looking at Cordelia. 

“What?” Misty asked in a smirk.

”My mother was right on one thing...” Cordelia began, “You are the loveliest girl ever...” Misty smiled widely, showing her teeth.

”Hey, i’m just being honest!” Cordelia caught up with Misty and were walking side by side again. The moonlight was bright and the stars were shining above them. Occasional leaves would gust around. The two reached the famous spot in City Park— the bridge. The lake below them was waving and glistening 

”In all my lifetime of living in New Orleans, this is probably my first time coming here..” Cordelia slowly said. The two stood in the middle of the bridge, just staring out into the lake.

”Really?” Misty asked.

”Yeah.. I really don’t go out.”

”What did you and your husband do then?” Misty asked out of curiosity.

Cordelia tucked her hands into her pocket further for warmth, “Oh nothing. He was always away on these trips and when we were together, all he wanted was sex.”

Misty gave a sympathetic smile and nodded, “Yeah... Jackson’s kinda the same. The problem is, he drinks too much... My parents don’t even approve of him..” 

Cordelia looked towards Misty and rose a brow, “Really?”

Misty nodded, “Yeah... I brought him over to visit my parents and it was an absolute mess. He got drunk and argued with my Pa. My parents were disappointed that I got stuck with a drunk...” 

“Well technically you aren’t stuck with him though...” Cordelia accidentally said aloud. She blushed when she fully realized what she said. Misty pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head, “No, no... I am. We aren’t married but, he acts like it. He basically supports me and I support him like a house wife. I wouldn’t be anywhere without him. Heck, I can’t even drive! Jackson has to drive me places...” Misty said in a sigh. 

“Don’t feel like you’re obligated to stay with him just because he supports you. Don’t feel obligated you have to do things just because he tells you to. You have a voice for a reason. I- uh, i’m here too. If you ever need someone to help you, I’m here,” Cordelia offered.

”Thank you, it means a lot,” Misty said. Misty couldn’t help but think about Jackson now that Cordelia brought it up — _did she really love Jackson? Of course she did. He just had his moments.. that’s all._

Cordelia looked down at her watch and it was nearing 9 pm. 

“We should head back. I have classes early tomorrow...” 

“Yeah, yeah of course. C’mon,” Misty said. Misty playfully offered her elbow and Cordelia laughed. She linked her elbow with Misty’s and they turned around. 

“Cordelia?” Misty asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you ever think how weird it is where life takes us?” Misty asked as they continued to walk out of City Park. Cordelia thought for a moment, “Yeah. Never did I think i’d end up here with you, that’s for damn sure...” Cordelia slowly began, “It’s a miracle we even met considering I don’t ever go out...” Misty chuckled, “Yeah, i’m thankful that something in you decided to go out that night... you’re a really great friend y’know? I honestly prefer you over some of my closest friends... It’s silly because i’ve only known you for like 3 weeks but it feels longer than that...” Misty rambled on. Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, “Honestly, thank Madison. She’s the one who persuaded me into going out that night...”

“Speaking of your students, when ya gonna let me come visit?” Misty half teasingly said but was also half serious. Cordelia’s eyes widened and she mentally cursed herself for even bringing up her students.

“Uh, I don’t know. It’s just always pretty hectic there...” Cordelia trailed off. Misty thankfully didn’t think too much of it, “Oh that’s fine. I understand. Gee, I don’t know how you do it...”

Cordelia shrugged, “We have a butler and a maid... so it’s not terrible. There’s just so many girls and you know how girls can get..”

Misty gasped, “Woah that’s fancy. But yeah I bet there’s a lot of fights huh?”

Cordelia nodded, “If it’s not over boys, then it’s over clothes or makeup. Now that my Mother is back, it’ll be less fights i’m sure...” Cordelia got a flashback to when Fiona would punish students who were out of order. She smiled at the memory of when Fiona flung Zoe and Madison into the wall over an incident.

“So when can I visit your place huh?” Cordelia asked, wiggling her brows.

Misty laughed a bit, “Oh I don’t know... i’m kinda embarrassed...”

“Embarrassed? Why?” Cordelia asked.

“We’re completely different people. You live in a gorgeous mansion with butlers and maids... I live in some tiny apartment with my boyfriend who has to support me...” Misty rambled on.

“Shhhh... don’t feel that way. I promise you it’s not that great. I don’t care if we’re different... haven’t you heard of the saying, opposites attract?” Cordelia winked. Misty giggled and nodded, “If it wasn’t a school night I’d invite you inside...” Misty softly spoke as they quickly crossed the street to her apartment complex. They broke their linked arms and now stood in front of each other, in front of the main lobby. Cordelia bit the flesh inside her mouth till it was almost raw, _a_ _few_ _minutes_ _inside_ _her_ _place_ _couldn’t_ _hurt_... _right?_

“Actually, I, uh, can come in, if you want...” Cordelia softly spoke, looking towards her eyes. Misty grinned, “I would like that.”

The two entered to her apartment complex. Misty dug deep into her pocket till she retrieved her keys. She unlocked the door and flung it wide open. Cordelia stepped inside first and got a better view of the place rather than a couple hours ago when she tried to peek. Misty followed up behind her and shut the door.

“Do you want some hot coco?” Misty asked as she was already making herself one. Cordelia’s cheeks were rosy from their walk in the cool weather... 

“Please?”

Cordelia quietly moved to the couch in the living room and sat down. It was a little worn down and personally, not her style. Her eyes scammed the living room and she found posters of bands ranging from Fleetwood Mac to Guns N’ Roses. Cordelia rose a brow as she saw the corner of the room was piles of records. Next to it was a record player with large stereos. There was no TV... just music equipment and stereos. These people really were music junkies...

“You like rock?” Cordelia asked aloud. Misty grinned and nodded. “Those Guns N’ Roses posters aren’t mine though. Those are all Jackson’s. I’m more of a Fleetwood Mac type myself, obviously. I also like the classics like America, The Beatles, y’know.. chill rock.”

Cordelia smiled. Personally she wasn’t into music. She’d listen to whatever was on the radio, top 20 type of music. Misty finished up preparing the hot coco’s and brought them over to the couch. She placed them on the small coffee table in front of the couch. She took a seat next to Cordelia.

The two reached to grab their cups and took some sips. Cordelia noticed she put some marshmallows in the cocoa and she grinned at the thought. She was so young and exciting.

“This is really good. Thank you!” Cordelia said as she shifted her body towards Misty.

“Not a problem... Sorry we don’t have a TV. Jackson said it’s a waste of time and prefers music over anything...” Misty explained.

Cordelia shook her off, “We don’t have a TV either...”

Misty’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Well we have a tiny box TV in the kitchen but it hardly gets used. Only if we need to watch the news or something...”

Misty nodded in understandment. Her family grew up having a radio, only for the purpose of news. 

“So Misty, do you play an instrument?” Cordelia asked out of curiosity. Misty shook her head quickly, “Oh gosh no. That’s all Jackson. He tried to teach me how to play the guitar but it... it was pretty much useless. I just stick to the listening...”

Cordelia smiled as she bit her lip, “Yeah music isn’t my thing. I mean I like music but I’m awful at playing it. I used to take piano lessons as a child but... it just wasn’t for me. I did pick up on the botany hobby though...” Cordelia trailed off, taking another sip from her warm cocoa.

“Oh yeah, I remember you telling me your good with botany. I love it. I guess ya could say I have a green thumb..” Misty said, sticking her thumb out for an exaggeration. Cordelia mocked her and did the same, “Me too, Misty. Hm... maybe I should invite you over to my greenhouse someday...” Cordelia said as she stared off into space.

“I thought it was too hectic?”

“Well.. the academy is. None of the girls ever bother stepping foot into the greenhouse though. Me and whenever Myrtle comes to visit, are the only ones who ever go inside there,” Cordelia explained.

“Then that sounds like a deal _Miss_ _Cordelia_...” Misty said as she poked Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia blushed at the nickname escaping her lips. Something tingled in the pit of her stomach, almost a yearn. Her heart plummeted. The sound of Misty saying that rang in her ears over and over again. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re redder than a rose! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you...” Misty said, observing her friends cheeks. Cordelia couldn’t possibly get more embarrassed. She set the coco down on the coffee table and hid her face in her hands.

Misty slowly grabbed Cordelia’s hands and pushed them down.

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes and they stayed like that for a minute. Misty swore she could have seen Cordelia staring at her lips. Suddenly, the front door unlocking caused Misty to quickly let go and scoot away from Cordelia.

Jackson walked in and Misty stood up, to make it look like nothing was happening... even though nothing was really happening. _Right?_  Cordelia stood up as well and the two women stared at Jackson until he finally noticed them.

“Babe? Who’s that?” Jackson mumbled.

“This is Cordelia. My friend I met at that club a couple weeks back? We just went for a walk and drank some hot cocoas...” Misty calmly explained. Jackson barely even paid attention to Cordelia as he drunkenly walked towards Misty and slapped her ass. Misty yelped and blushed, quickly remembering Cordelia’s presence.

“I should get going-“

“Yeah you should.” Jackson coldly said as he dove into Misty’s neck. His rough tongue kept poking into her neck. Cordelia felt sick to her stomach and stormed out of there. Misty felt terrible. The words of Cordelia telling her that she shouldnt feel obligated todo anything rang through her ears. She pushed Jackson off.

“What the hell?” Jackson mumbled.

“Jackson, i’m not in the mood...” Misty sternly said.

“But I am...”

“But i’m not! I don’t care. I’m not having sex with you tonight.” Misty stormed into their guest room and locked the door behind her. Jackson let out a stream of curse words behind her. 

 

Cordelia felt her heart ache as she got into her car. “What the hell just happened?” Cordelia said aloud to herself. _Was_ _she_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _Misty?_ _No..._   _surely_ _not._ _I_ _don’t_ _even_ _like_ _women._ _She_ _has_ _a_ _boyfriend._ _I_ _just_ _got_ _out_ _of_ _a_ _relationship._ _God_ _I_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _bed._ All the tiredness was making her think silly thoughts. Almost delusional thoughts.

It was almost nearing 10 pm now when she got back to the academy. All the lights were off, which meant everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. She let out a sigh of relief. Cordelia made her way inside the academy and silently shut the door behind her. She crept her way to the staircase and made it up to her room. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in once she shut her bedroom door behind her.

She tossed her phone onto the bed and began to get ready for bed. She took her coat off and tossed it on the chair for now. She got off her slacks and blouse and tossed on a silk night gown. She shut off the lamp and crawled into bed. She reached for her phone and quickly looked at it. There was a text from Misty. Her heart raced, “Oh god, she’s not going to want to see me ever again...” Cordelia spoke to herself.

She opened it up,

“Hey Dee, sorry about Jackson. He’s an asshole.”

Cordelia sighed, she didn’t catch on to anything that happened before Jackson.

Cordelia quickly replied, “It’s fine... it was getting late anyways...” Cordelia hit send. Already, Misty was texting back.

“Oh about that, sorry it got awkward but I cant get this out of my mind... was there something on my lips? Haha.”

Cordelia blushed, _I_ _spoke_ _too_ _soon_.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats, “Oh that! Yeah there was a bit of cocoa on your upper lip... kinda distracted me...” Cordelia hit send and felt guilty at the lie. There was nothing on her lips, she was just starting because they looked so soft and wondered what they would’ve felt.

“Oh gosh that’s embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as you turning red when I called you Miss Cordelia though ;)” Misty’s text read.

Cordelia nearly choked on air at the response. Her mind wandered to the endless nights her and Hank had of roleplaying. He’d call her Miss Cordelia and God did it turn her on. Misty saying it wouldn’t leave her ears. It was on a constant loop and Cordelia _loved_ it. Something about the way she said it... was just pure innocence and _lust_.

“Shut up, go to bed you goof.” Cordelia responded.

“I’m not tiredddddd.”

“Weren’t you and Jackson gonna.... y’know?” Cordelia hit send. The vivid image of Jackson grabbing her ass made her want to throw up. He was such a sleazy scumbag who didn’t deserve her.

“I told him not tonight. He got mad but I don’t care. I remembered what you told me, I shouldn’t feel obligated. Now i’m locked in our guest room and he’s probably passed out drunk somewhere.”

Cordelia smiled at the third sentence, “Good! You deserve the world Misty. I wish I could give it to you. Now I hope you’re safe and if you ever need anything.. please call. I didn’t get a chance to tell you but, thank you for taking me out on a walk. It helped a lot. Also the hot coco was delicious...”

“You deserve the world too, Cordelia. I’d do anything for you. Thank you so much. I’m glad I could help. Can I be honest about something?”

Cordelia felt her eyes widen at the question,

“Of course.”

“I wish I could’ve hugged you goodbye.”

Cordelia felt her chest ache. She wasn’t the only one. Jackson just had to ruin their special moment.

“Me too, goof. You’re really my best friend. I hope we can see each other soon? That three week wait was torture...”

“Absolutely. I don’t think I could go through that againhaha..”

Cordelia felt her eyelids get heavier by the second. The screen light was practically burning her eyes.

“Well, I have to go to bed. Duty calls in the morning. Have a good night Misty.”

“Alright! Good night, sweet dreams Cordelia.”

Cordelia smiled and she shut her phone off. She set her phone on the night table. She closed her eyes and gave them relief after drying them up from the screen light. Her mind wandered to Misty and she could’ve sworn, on the other side of New Orleans, she could hear someone thinking about her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments, kudos, etc. It rlly motivates me to continue this even tho I’m not too sure on it lolllll


	4. Wear something black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona takes the Coven on an interesting field trip.

Cordelia’s alarm blared throughout her room. Her body jolted awake at the sudden noise disrupting her dreamless sleep. She groaned. It was 6 am.. on a Monday. How much worse could it get? She quickly turned it off and the room went quiet. All that was heard were the loud birds chirping from outside her window. The morning sun was slowly making it’s way through her blinds. Cordelia rubbed her closed eyelids and sighed. She got up and lazily walked to the bathroom. She did her usual morning routine— shower, dry her hair, get dressed, brush her teeth. She did it all in an hour.

It was almost 7 am now and Cordelia had to head downstairs for some breakfast before her 8 am class started. Today she was wearing a simple black jumper with a brown cardigan covering her. She had her regular straight hair with minimum makeup. As usual, she had her phone in her pocket just in case a familiar blonde needed her. Although Misty was probably still passed out asleep since she didn’t work till later. It was times like these where she almost _envied_ Misty. Having a regular job with different work hours. Cordelia yawned loudly as she reached the bottom step. She walked into the kitchen and as usual, Delphine was preparing some breakfast for the girls.

“Mornin’ Miss Cordelia! I brewed some coffee for you and the eggs are almost ready. Spalding went to wake the girls up and should be down here soon,” A chirpy Delphine explained. _How can one be so excited on a Monday morning?_ Cordelia absolutely despised the woman and didn’t understand why her Mother would dig up an immortal racist murderer. Although she did make a decent maid and her eggs were pretty damn good. Cordelia grabbed a cup of coffee— black.

“Thanks Delphine.”

She sat at the table and waited to be served. She blew on the coffee to cool it down and slowly sipped it. The slurp sound was audible in the kitchen. Delphine chuckled at her, “Ya never got used to the burn of coffee huh?” The old woman asked, trying to make some small talk. Cordelia shook her head and cocked an eyebrow up. “Is that something people get used to?”

“Oh yes my child... I’d make scolding hot coffee every morning for my husband. He’d drink it right away every morning. His tastebuds were just used to it...” Delphine said, as she scraped the scrambled eggs onto the plate. Just in time, two toasts popped out of the toaster and she grabbed them, placing them on the side of the plate. Delphine walked over to Cordelia and placed her breakfast in front of her. Cordelia forced a smile, “Thank you.”

Delphine sighed, “Not like I have a choice.”

She was right. She was practically held here against her will— by her Mother. She’d feel bad if it was any other person. But Delphine wasn’t any other person. This was Delphine LaLaurie.

Cordelia grabbed her fork and stabbed into her scrambled eggs and ate in silence. A couple minutes later, a dressed Madison, Zoe and Queenie came into the kitchen. They all sat at the table and slumped. Their elbows propped up against the table as their palms were fitted on their faces. They yawned and clearly didn’t want to be here. Delphine came and set their breakfast foods in front of them. Zoe and Queenie had the same as Cordelia but Madison had her usual cinnamon toast with syrup. How that girl didn’t have diabetes by now truly shocked Cordelia. Spalding came by and poured the girls some milk. Everyone was having a peaceful breakfast till of course, Fiona walked in.

“Good morning girls. I've read all your files and you're never gonna become great women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter.” Fiona bitterly said as she grabbed her cup of coffee. Cordelia rolled her eyes and she continued to eat her breakfast. Fiona wanted to get a kick out of her and she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

“We're going on a field trip... Jesus. Go change your clothes...” Fiona said looking towards Queenie’s bright orange shirt. Queenie looked down towards her shirt and got frustrated. “Wear something black.”

“Excuse me, I have to go over lessons today with them. There cant be a field trip..” Cordelia objected. 

Fiona chuckled, “Now that i’m here, i’ll be taking over. You can come chaperone the field trip if you want. It’s a surprise though. We leave at 12.” Fiona explained as she exited the kitchen with her steaming cup of coffee. Cordelia groaned while her students cheered.

“Finally, we’re gonna have some fun!” Queenie said.

“Yeah... sorry Cordy. But i’d much rather go on a trip than go over boring basic skill lessons with you today,” Madison cockily said. Cordelia bit into her toast and ignored her. _So much for getting the lessons ready. Where even is Fiona going to take us? Can’t be good if it’s Fiona..._

After breakfast, Spalding and Delphine cleaned up the kitchen while the girls all went upstairs to get some black clothing on— just like Fiona instructed. It was only 9:30 am and Cordelia had plenty of time to relax. She decided to head up to her room and lay down for a little while longer. She got her phone out and browsed through the internet. She had a crappy iPhone 4. She didn’t bother upgrading it to the latest model like Madison or Queenie had. Considering she hardly ever used it but now— she was practically attached to it. She scrolled through the news. It was 2013 and Obama was all over the news, as usual. She sighed and never really paid attention to those things. She eventually started to doze off in between reading an article and fell into a light slumber.

A couple hours later it was already 11:30 am. Cordelia’s eyes opened up and she sighed. She had to leave in 30 minutes with Fiona and the girls. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes once again. She grabbed her phone and saw Misty had texted her an hour ago. Her eyes widened.

“Good morning Delia! I hope you have a good day today!”

Cordelia smiled,

“Good morning Misty! Hope you have a good day today too. I have a field trip to go to with my Mother and the students so that should be interesting...” Cordelia replied.

Cordelia set her phone down and got up. She moved over to her closet and decided to change out of her black jumper and brown cardigan. She slipped on a tight black dress with black tights. She grabbed a black sun hat with black sun glasses as well. This outfit was something she would wear when the council ordered to burn a witch at the stake. Then it suddenly hit her— she didn’t know where Fiona was taking them today. _Was someone getting burned today?_  Cordelia looked at herself one last time through the mirror. She went back to the bed to grab her phone and clutched onto it. She exited her room and walked down the stairs. Queenie, Zoe and Madison were in the living room. They were all sitting on the couch in their black clothing. Their eyes didn’t move up from their phone screens and didn’t even acknowledge Cordelia.

“Where’s Fiona?”

The girls finally looked up and all shrugged, “She should be down here any minute now so we can go,” Zoe replied.

“Do you know _where_ we’re going?”

“Girl we don’t know either. We don’t know shit like you,” Queenie said with an irritation in her voice. They all continued to look down on their phones. Cordelia took the hint to not ask anymore questions and she sat in the single chair. She pulled her phone out and saw that Misty finally replied,

“Oooh! A field trip. That should be fun. I have to go into work at 12. I’ll text you when I get out of work though. Bye Dee!”

Cordelia frowned. She absolutely hated when she had to go. She had no other use for her phone so she shut it off and patiently waited for Fiona to come downstairs.

After 10 minutes, it was almost 12. Fiona came down the stairs eventually in all black. She had a black umbrella with her and she tapped it on the wooden floor. All the girls heads jerked up,

“Let’s go.”

Fiona led the girls out the front door. Cordelia followed behind while the students followed behind her. They walked in a single file line under the bright midday sun. Fiona opened the umbrella up and covered the sun from her body. Cordelia mentally thanked herself that she decided to wear sunglasses and a sun hat. Cordelia could already feel sweat pooling under her armpits. The black clothing wasn’t helping either. They kept walking in silence. After almost 30 minutes, they reached downtown.

“Where are we going? It's too hot, my fricking vagina is sweating...” Madison groaned out. Fiona chuckled, “To Popp's Fountain. A kind of holy place for our order.”

They crossed the street and Fiona continued to speak, “Back in the 1970s, Mary Oneida Toups led an alternative coven down here. She and her sister witches would gather there proudly and publicly very much in the spirit of the times. But it was damaged during Katrina and the authorities used this as an excuse to declare this sacred space a safety hazard. It's been closed off ever since.” Fiona explained as they got on the other side. Cordelia already knew all this information but she still didn’t know what they were exactly doing here.

“I don't understand. What are we supposed to do if we can't get in? Tear the wall down?” Madison asked in annoyance.

“When witches don't fight, we burn.” Fiona coldly said.

“This is the worst field trip ever,” Madison groaned out. Cordelia giggled. “Told you my lessons would’ve been better...” Cordelia whispered to Madison. The famous blonde grunted and crossed her arms. 

“Each one of you has a unique gift but that's not nearly enough to be a real witch....” Fiona explained. “I would know. I’m the Supreme.”

Everyone followed up behind Fiona and they reached a familiar historical sight. The home of Delphine LaLaurie. The Supreme led the group into the historical house which was now a museum. The tour already started but that didn’t stop Fiona.

“The New Orleans Preservation Foundation is proud to present the haunted home tour of the notorious Madame LaLaurie. This very house, the center of New Orleans high society was also a place of abject horror...” The tour guide loudly explained.

Cordelia caught up with her Mother, “You already have her as our maid, why are we here?” Cordelia asked as she whispered into Fiona’s ear.

“I need to get information on Delphine. She refuses to speak up and there must be some reason why she is still alive after all these years...” Fiona quietly explained. Before Cordelia could respond, one of the tour guides came up to them.

“Excuse me. You cant just barge in on the tour without purchasing a ticket.” The tour guide scolded Fiona and the group of students.

Fiona looked straight into the woman’s eyes and did the concilium spell, “You’re giving us a tour for free.”

The spell worked, “Free. Of course.” The tour guide walked away and didn’t disturb them anymore. Fiona took her black sunglasses off, “C’mon girls split up.”

“Why’d you even bring us? Seems a little pointless...” Madison said with irritation, interrupting Fiona.

“I need you girls to find any information on how that goddam racist is still alive after all these years. I want you to each use divination to find out where the information is. Look this as a test, to see how good your divination really is. Now split up.”

Zoe and Madison didn’t waste another second and headed up the stairs. Queenie stayed with Cordelia and the two went downstairs to the infamous chambers of horror. Fiona stayed on the main floor and checked out the rooms.

Cordelia was careful watching her step. Queenie followed closely behind. The whole basement was dark and eerie.

“Don’t touch anything...” Cordelia warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it..”

The two inspected the basement and found awful torture devices. Chains, cages, spikes, you name it.

“Jesus christ... I cant believe people like this existed...” Cordelia softly spoke as she looked at a cage that had spikes on the inside, so the person being punished would get penetrated by the spikes inside their body.

“Yeah. It’s some scary shit...” Queenie said observing another torture device. Cordelia stopped and looked towards Queenie,

“Alright, i’m going to use divination to try to find out what happened to her. Hold on.”

Cordelia shut her eyes slowly and whispered something in latin. Her mind tingled up stairs in her bedroom. Of course.

“Well? Do you know where?” Queenie asked.

Cordelia grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the chamber of horrors. Cordelia quickly went into Delphine’s bedroom and the tour guide was already there.

“Fuck...” Cordelia muttered.

“Do you think she’ll tell us?” Queenie whispered in Cordelia’s ear.

“Most likely not— Delphine isn’t a regular person. Neither is Marie. There must be something going on considering those two are decades old and somehow still alive...”

Queenie and Cordelia paid attention to the tour guide.

As expected, the tour guide just said she died like any normal human being. _That’s_ _not_ _true_. _She’s_ _in_ _our_ _goddam_ _academy_ _right_ _now_ _probably_ _scrubbing_ _a_ _toilet_. Cordelia groaned and waited for the people to leave her room. The tour guide didn’t pay any attention to Cordelia or Queenie as she was still under the spell Fiona put her on. After a while of telling information to the tourists, the whole group left— leaving Cordelia and Queenie alone in the bedroom.

“Start looking everywhere..” Cordelia instructed. 

Cordelia and Queenie went into the parts of the room where no one was allowed. Cordelia silently hoped nothing was tampered with over the years. That goddamn bitch has to have something in here. Cordelia was going through some drawer and found a bunch of pantyhose’s. _Gross_.

“Cordelia! Look what I found...” Queenie yelled from the closet. Cordelia stood up and quickly went towards her. Queenie was holding an empty tiny potion bottle. Cordelia’s eyes widened.

“Can you see if there’s any liquid left?”

Queenie squinted and nodded, “There’s a very tiny drop left.”

“Give it here. I can take it back to the greenhouse and get a sample of whatever that is.” Queenie obeyed and handed it gently over to Cordelia. “Is that all there is?” Queenie shrugged, “Probably not. I found this in a suitcase underneath some old dresses. Cordelia carefully shoved the potion bottle into her pocket and dove down in the closet. Through the dresses, there was only very old postcards. Cordelia handed them to Queenie, “Read through these and see if anything jumps out.”

Queenie nodded and began to scam them. Cordelia went back to digging.

“Oh my god!” Cordelia found a tiny piece of paper with an old bow on it. The ink was faded but still readable.

“Love potion to ensure fidelity - Marie Laveau”

Cordelia rose a brow, “Love potion? Why would-“

Fiona barged into the room with Zoe and Madison.

“What? Did you find anything?” Fiona asked.

Cordelia stood up from her crouching position and handed her the card. She also took out the tiny potion bottle and gave it to Fiona. The Supreme took a closer look at the bottle and gasped, “A love potion...?” Cordelia shrugged.

“I can take a sample of it and look it up on my book back home.”

Fiona gave her a genuine smile, “Good. I’m glad you’re making yourself useful.”

Fiona put the items in her pocket and signaled everyone to leave.

“C’mon girls. One more stop.”

As soon as the students all stepped outside, they bit their tongues from complaining. The midday sun was _still_ scorching outside. There was no wind today which made things ten times hotter. Fiona began to make a left. She opened up her umbrella once more. In a single file line, they made their way more into downtown.

Cordelia gasped as she was now realizing where they were really heading. Cordelia caught up next to her Mother.

“Where are we going now?!” Cordelia asked in a panic. Fiona laughed, “Gotta make a stop at the Blue Velvet... you’re familiar with that place, no?” Fiona teased.

Cordelia wanted to _die_. They were all now standing in front of the Blue Velvet. And of course, Misty just _had_ to be working today.

“Why are we here?” Zoe asked.

“We’re going to get some music for our good friend, Delphine. I have a plan. Everyone pick out some... African music records.”

Queenie rose a brow and crossed her arms, “Why African?”

Fiona got closer to Queenie and closed her umbrella, “If Delphine doesn’t want to talk, we’ll make her. Now let’s go.”

Cordelia followed closely behind and tried her best to hide her face. All eyes were on them, considering they all looked like they were attending a funeral. Fiona gasped as she noticed Misty looking at them from the cash register.

“Misty Day? Darling hello! Cordelia’s right here,” Fiona yelled, grabbing her daughter’s shoulders and pushing her to view. Cordelia blushed, “Oh my god..” She slowly said as she tried to turn around. Misty looked startled and intimidated. Fiona walked up to where Misty was.

“I’m going to need your help...”

Misty nodded, “Of course Miss Goode.”

Fiona shook her off, “Please call me Fiona. C’mon now darling we don’t have all day..”

Misty told her coworker to watch the register for her. The coworker shakily agreed, clearly intimidated by Fiona’s presence. Misty made her way around the counter and stood near the group of students. Zoe, Queenie and Madison were closely observing her up and down. Cordelia gave an embarrassed smile at Misty.

“Hi...” Misty slowly said towards Cordelia.

“Hi...” Cordelia replied. Fiona observed the two and smirked at their awkwardness,

“So Misty... I’m Cordelia’s Mother. I’m in charge everywhere. That’s Zoe...” Fiona pointed towards Zoe who smiled at the curly blonde. “Hi Misty.” Fiona then pointed towards Madison, “That’s Madison.”

Madison gave her a smirk, “Madison Montgomery. Movie star...”

Cordelia mentally rolled her eyes at Madison’s usual cockiness.

“And this is Queenie.”

“Sup.” Queenie said towards Misty.

Misty just smiled at the students she recognized from the night at the club. She then remembered she couldn’t say anything about it because Cordelia didn’t want her Mother to know.

“Nice to meet y’all. Now what can I help you with?” Misty asked as her eyes were still glued onto Cordelia.

“We need some classic African records...”

Misty snapped out of her gaze with Cordelia and looked towards Fiona.

“African music?” Misty asked.

Fiona nodded.

“Uh, hold on, it’s in the back somewhere...” Misty said. Fiona followed her into the back room. Cordelia was left alone in the front with the students. Her cheeks were beyond red. All eyes in the store were still on them due to Fiona’s loud entrance. Madison noticed and decided to take advantage,

“Cordelia do you like her?” Madison bluntly asked.

“Of course she’s my friend-“

“No, not as a friend...” Madison teased. “Tell the truth Cordy, are you into girls now?”

“Madison stop.” Zoe said.

Cordelia sighed and walked away. She couldn’t take Madison’s shit right now. She walked towards the other side of the store— far away from everyone.

“When are you going to learn to shut up?” Zoe scolded Madison. The blonde held her hands up in defense, 

“What? I was just messing with her... didn’t know she was such a sensitive person...”

“Whatever, let’s find some records.” Zoe bluntly said. She led Queenie and Madison down the aisles until they reached the hip-hop/rap section.

“Oooh! Let’s introduce Delphine to some Nicki Minaj...” Queenie said as she picked up a record from her.

Zoe and Madison crossed their arms, “You like Nicki?” Madison asked.

Queenie nodded, “She’s the queen of rap.”

Madison shrugged, “Drake’s better.”

“I ain’t gonna argue. Drake is fine...” Queenie giggled. Madison smiled and picked up one of Drake’s album.

“Let’s see who Delphine prefers...”

“Are you guys getting these albums for yourselves or for Delphine? Because it kinda looks like it’s for yourselves...” Zoe pointed out.

“Both.” Queenie and Madison replied at the same time.

“Did you girls find anything?” Fiona asked as she approached her students with Misty following next to her. Fiona had some classical African records. Fiona’s eyes moved towards Madison and Queenie’s hands. 

“Nicki Minaj and Drake? What the hell.. sure I guess that works.” Fiona said. Queenie and Madison cheered.

“Uh where’s Cordelia?” Misty quickly asked interrupting. It bothered her that no one else seemed to care. They were all in their own little worlds. _She deserves better._

“Who cares? She went off somewhere alone. Madison really pissed her off this time...” Queenie smirked. Madison looked proud and Misty wanted nothing more than to chew this girl out but knew it was highly unprofessional.

“I’ll be right back...” Misty quickly said as she darted off and walked through the aisles.

Fiona didn’t think too much of it and shrugged. She went to show the girls what she picked out.

Misty walked through the aisles one by one. It was only different customers. Rock? A couple of old guys. Jazz? An old lady. Country? Empty. Then at the alternative section, there was a familiar girl. Misty let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and slowly approached her, like walking on thin ice.

Cordelia was just rummaging her hands through the records, trying to distract herself. Her cheeks finally cooled down from the embarrassment that occurred earlier.

“Do you need finding anything today, Miss?” Misty teased as she acted like a professional worker. Cordelia turned around and giggled. Misty held her arms open and Cordelia quickly hugged her.

“You look fantastic by the way...” Misty complimented her, while she was in the crook of her neck. Cordelia let go and put one hand on her hip and leaned, “Really? I look like I just attended my dogs funeral...” Misty laughed. “Why _are_ you all wearing black, if you don’t mind me asking?” Misty asked.

“It’s a tradition, whenever we all go out on a field trip.”

“So your field trip was the record store?” Misty asked. Cordelia’s rosy cheeks returned once again,

“Kinda. We stopped by somewhere else before this.” Misty said a small ‘oh’ and nodded.

“Well i’m glad you stopped by... I missed ya...” Misty teased as she poked Cordelia’s shoulder. Cordelia grinned, “Missed you too, goof.”

Misty came closer to her, “You like Florence and The Machine?” Cordelia snapped back and looked towards what she was looking at. She nodded slightly, “Back in 2008, when I was attending college... I used to listen to her album, Lungs, on repeat. I think back then I owned an iPod nano? Those thingys to listen music to,” Cordelia explained and Misty nodded, understanding what she was talking about, “So anyways Lungs was the only album I ever listened to... haven’t listened to it in years considering I lost my iPod...” Cordelia said. Misty picked up the Lungs record and gave it to Cordelia.

“Here. It’s on me.”

Cordelia shook her head and hands, “Oh no. I couldn’t... I don’t even own a record player.”

Misty then set the record down and picked up a Lungs CD. She held it towards Cordelia, “Here then. You have a CD player in your car. Consider it a gift... for being such a great friend.” Misty grinned wildly, showing her teeth.

“I cant.. I feel bad...”

Misty then dug into her back jeans pocket and pulled out a sharpie. She took a quick minute and wrote on the back of the CD. She then handed it to Cordelia, “There. Now you have to take it.”

The older woman slowly gave in and took it. She flipped the CD over and read it,

 _“For Cordelia Goode. Thanks for being you. -Misty Day.”_  There was a big smiley face next to her name and Cordelia wanted to cry.

“Thank you Misty. Really.”

“It’s no problem. I’ve never seen you so interested in an album so I cant not give you it...” Misty teased.

“We’ll have to listen to it sometime together,” Cordelia proposed. Misty nodded, “Of course. I bet it’s a beautiful album.”

“It is-”

“There you two are... let’s go! I want to check out now...” Fiona yelled at the end of the aisle. Zoe, Queenie and Madison were standing behind Fiona. All eyes were on the two. Misty and Cordelia jumped back and went further away from each other — just like last night when Jackson entered the apartment. Flames of embarrassment pooled in her stomach. Misty led the way and Cordelia slowly followed behind. She shoved the CD into her purse before anyone else could see. She looked down and couldn’t help but stare at Misty’s behind. She was wearing her regular skinny jeans that filled her curves right. Cordelia blushed and looked up. She couldn’t help but think that her friend was in such nice shape... _did_ _she_   _work_ _out_ _?_

The group made it to the counter and Misty rounded the large desk and got behind the cash register. Fiona set down the classic African records. Madison and Queenie set down their modern day hip-hop records.

“Will that be all?” Misty asked as she scanned the items. She quickly but carefully bagged the records.

“Yes. You were such a dear. Keep the change...” Fiona said. Misty looked down and noticed it was a $100 bill. Misty’s eyes widened like saucers, “Oh Miss, I can’t accept this.”

Fiona chuckled as she grabbed the bags with records inside. “Yes you can... I hope Cordelia can invite you sometime over to the academy...” Fiona left without saying another word. The students followed behind and Cordelia caught up to Fiona. Once outside, Fiona opened up her umbrella. Cordelia put her sunglasses on.

“We have some interrogating to do now.” Fiona coldly said.

The rest of the walk back wasn’t terrible. Cordelia was thankful she decided to wear flats. Madison was wearing heels and Cordelia mentally laughed at her nearly tripping over every step of the way. She looked like a baby horse waking for the first time. It was almost 3 pm by the time they got to the academy. Madison couldn’t take walking up the stairs so she used teleportation. Fiona gasped, “Since when was she able to do that?” She asked looking towards her daughter. Cordelia shrugged. “I have no idea...”

The rest of them walked in.

“Madison?” Cordelia called out.

“Yeah?” Madison asked as she walked into view in the hallway. She was holding a cold water bottle.

“Sweetie, I don’t want you to use teleportation without permission. It’s dangerous. You seriously could’ve gotten hurt...” Cordelia warned. Madison took a sip and rolled her eyes, “Whatever..”

Fiona rose her hand up and slapped the water away from Madison. The young blonde shrieked, “What the hell?”

Fiona got closer to her, “I want you to start respecting my daughter alright? She’s the goddamn headmistress of this school for a reason. And do I have to remind you who I am?”

Madison straightened up a bit. “I’m sorry,” Cordelia couldn’t believe her ears right now— was Fiona actually defending her for once? And Madison actually apologized for once? She smiled lightly.

Fiona turned around. She dug deeply into her pocket and handed Cordelia the potion bottle. “Take this to the greenhouse. Run a couple tests on the liquid.”

Cordelia nodded and left. She made her way to the greenhouse and set the bottle on the counter. She grabbed the Lungs CD and lightly grazed over Misty’s signature. She popped open the CD and carefully grabbed the CD by the middle. Cordelia placed it into the small radio. The first track started to play and she got major nostalgia listening to it. Cordelia set the CD case on the furthest counter, away from all the mess. Cordelia then got on her reading glasses and got the magnifying glass. She began the process.

While Cordelia waited for the process to give her the information, she grabbed her old, big potion book. The whole thing was of course in Latin. She wasn’t fluent but she mostly understood it. Her fingers flipped through the work out pages till she went to the ‘L’ section. Her index finger scammed down the long list of L’s and finally stopped at Love potion.

“There you are... now let’s see what you say..” Cordelia said aloud to herself. Cordelia translated the Love potion section to make sure she got it one hundred percent correct. One of the ingredients listed stood out to Cordelia,

“Honey suckle...”

She put a quick bookmark on the page and turned the pages to the ‘H’ section now. She found honey suckle and read the latin.

“Immortality tastes of honey suckle...” Cordelia let out a small gasp at the translation. She put another bookmark on the page and slowly shut the fragile old book. This wasn’t a _love_ potion— it was an _immortality_ potion. Marie tricked Delphine. She took a quick glance at the machine that was inspecting the sample. It still had another 30% to go. Cordelia stood up and pressed pause on the radio. She ran out the greenhouse and into the academy. Immediately, she faintly heard African drums playing from upstairs.

“What the hell?” Cordelia said aloud.

“Fiona? Madison? Queenie? Zoe??” Cordelia called out. No one answered. Spalding came through the kitchen and startled Cordelia.

“Jesus christ. Where is everyone?”

Spalding silently pointed upstairs. Cordelia quickly left, figuring trying to talk with a mute would be pointless. Cordelia ran up the stairs and the music got louder. It was coming from Fiona’s bedroom. She slowly made her way toward her door and opened it.

Inside was a tied up Delphine with tape over her mouth. Delphine’s eyes screamed at Cordelia. She looked away and decided not to interfere with whatever Fiona was doing— which apparently looked like Delphine was being forced to listen to African music. Cordelia looked at the bed and Fiona casually sat there with the other girls. Fiona looked up and smiled at her daughter. Fiona told the girls to look after Delphine and dragged Cordelia out the door, shutting it behind them to stifle the loud music.

“What’s going on?” Cordelia asked.

“We told her the more she keeps quiet, the more we’ll give her the music she so much despises. I think it’s working because she’s starting to cry...”

“Oh. Well uh, I found some interesting news..” Cordelia started.

“Well say it. This is your specialty.”

“The sample is still being processed in the machine but while I waited, I looked through the old potion book. Apparently it wasn’t a love potion. I looked up the ingredients in the love potion and it included honey suckle. So I looked up honey suckle and apparently immortality connects with honey suckle...” Cordelia explained. Fiona gasped.

“So, are you saying-“

Cordelia nodded, “Marie must’ve given Delphine some love potion. Delphine took it, without knowing it was actually an immortal potion. Delphine doesn’t look like she wants to live for eternity...”

Fiona’s eyes widened. She got an idea.

She turned around and opened the door. She quickly shut the music off and got near the old racist. She ripped the duct tape off her mouth, leaving a sharp sting.

“Oww... what the hell-“

Fiona slapped her hard on the cheek, leaving a red print of her hand. Cordelia and Zoe winced at the noise while Queenie and Madison smiled.

“Listen up. My daughter found some interesting information. You drank some abra cadabra ‘love’ potion— that’s how you’re alive after all these years huh?” Fiona scolded at Delphine. 

The immortal pressed her lips tighter and refused to speak. Fiona got near her again, “If you don’t speak up— I will have no other choice than to forcibly continue to make you listen to the music... and this time, I won’t let you go. Ever. Again. Your choice.”

Delphine thought for a moment. The loud drums from the record were still playing loudly in her ears. 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll tell ya. Many years ago— that black girl came over to my property. She told me she was giving me a love potion. She claimed she had the cure for my husbands affliction— his compulsion for young ladies. Marie called it a love potion to ensure fidelity. I foolishly accepted it and drank almost all of it. All of a sudden, I couldn’t breathe. Like my lungs were collapsing... Next thing I knew I was being lured into a coffin and here I am. That potion had immortality in it,” Delphine slowly explained. Fiona thought for a moment. 

“You’re telling me Marie Laveu has an immortality potion?” 

Delphine furiously nodded, “Now please Miss, let me go. I still hear the ringin’ of the drums in my ears. Pleaseeee lord!!!” She whined out. Fiona groaned and slapped her hard once more. She looked towards her students, “Untie her. I’ll be back.”

Fiona then looked towards her daughter, who was in a silent shock. 

“Well don’t just stand there all day, let’s go to the greenhouse.”

The Supreme and her daughter made their way into the greenhouse. Cordelia quickly went ahead and checked the machine. One hundred percent complete. She carefully took the sample out and set it on the table. Fiona closely watched her daughter. Cordelia felt the immediate pressure and her hands were shaky. Cordelia read the sample and gasped. 

“What is it?!” Fiona asked. 

“It’s really the immortality potion!”

Fiona ran her hands through her thin hair and groaned loudly, “That goddam voodoo bitch.”

Cordelia looked back to her Mother, “Why do you want to know so badly?”

Fiona rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Stop asking questions. Watch over the girls. I have to go.” With that, Fiona’s frustration left with her. Cordelia sat in the greenhouse in utter shock. She probably just made the biggest mistake of her life. Fiona wants to get her hands on that immortality potion.

“Let me out of here you hoogalins!” Delphine shouted over the loud rap music that was heard throughout the entire academy. Queenie and Madison continued to give a makeover to Delphine’s face whilst she was still tied up.

Cordelia entered the academy and could already hear the rap music that Fiona bought for Madison and Queenie. She groaned and once again, made her way up the stairs. In the hallway, she ran into Zoe.

“Zoe? What’s going on?” Cordelia quickly asked.

“Queenie and Madison decided to torture Delphine a little more. I don’t want any part in it...” Zoe explained. Cordelia firmly pressed her lips in a thin line, “Thank you for telling me. I’ll be right back.”

Cordelia continued to walk, leaving Zoe behind. Cordelia tried to open Fiona’s bedroom but it was locked. Cordelia began to pound on the door. It was useless. The blaring music was bound to burst Fiona’s speakers.

“Guys!!! Open up!!!” Cordelia tried to yell once more. She placed her forehead on the door and sighed. She shut her eyes and in seconds, the door busted open.

Cordelia quickly repositioned herself and stood up straight. _Did_ _I_ _just_ _do_ _that?_

Madison and Queenie were unbothered and continued to paint Delphine’s face and give her some new clothes. Delphine looked over to Cordelia.

“Miss Cordelia! Help me!!!!” The woman yelled in agony. Cordelia quickly went over to the record player and turned it off.

“Ugh. Party’s over...” Madison said. The girls took a step away from Delphine and looked at Cordelia.

“What the hell happened here? I thought my Mother specifically said to let her go?” Cordelia asked. Delphine had an interesting amount of red lipstick and blush. Almost clown looking. She was also covered in Fiona’s old feather scarfs.

“We thought we’d give her a little makeover...” Queenie explained. “Doesn’t she look... fabs?” Madison quickly asked.

Cordelia suppressed the urge to let out a laugh. It would’ve been unprofessional. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“Just get out, jesus.”

Madison quickly left. Queenie grabbed her Nicki record before leaving behind Madison. Cordelia slowly walked towards a tied up Delphine.

“Sorry...” Cordelia softly said. She didn’t know why she was sorry. She shouldn’t be. It’s Delphine!

“They’re children. Children act like children. I don’t expect more from them...”

Cordelia grabbed the scissors and cut the rope. Delphine winced at the soreness from her hands and legs being detained.

“Uh, you might wanna go take a shower.”

Delphine nodded. She took off the scarfs and handed them to Cordelia. Before Delphine left the room, Cordelia stopped her.

“Oh and don’t think about punishing the girls. Otherwise there will be bigger consequences than this...” Cordelia sternly said. Delphine nodded. She quickly left and retired into her room. Cordelia sighed and put the room back into its place before Fiona could notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna start to slowly bring Cordelia’s feelings towards Misty out there! sorry for writing so much lmao


	5. I’m not gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness and uncomfortable car rides.

The crisp leaves were turning orange, the wind became more frequent, the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon filled the air— it was finally the first week of October.

Fiona still hadn’t returned from weeks ago. Cordelia didn’t know if she should be concerned or unbothered. She _did_ know that she could never, ever visit those parts of the town. She knew to never mess with Marie Laveu and her girls. For all she knows, they could’ve _killed_ Fiona. _No_. A new Supreme would’ve risen. Cordelia shook the thought away. Fiona probably took off again on another trip. _Right?_ Cordelia let out a frustrated sigh. Not only was Fiona missing— but _Misty_ was too. 

Another person she hadn’t been in contact for a while now was Misty. This concerned her more than her own Mother. It had been at least 2 weeks since they have texted each other or seen each other. The very last time they saw each other was when Fiona decided to stop by the record store. Cordelia’s heart fluttered thinking about that day. The particular CD she gave her. 

 _She_ _probably_ _just_ _got_ _busy?_ Cordelia nervously bit her lower lip in her office. _What if something bad happened to her— what if she’s sick, she’s hurt... dead?_  She couldn’t concentrate. It seemed like everyone in her life was slowly disappearing. She felt trapped knowing she had no one. Anxiety prickled at her chest. Her heart started to race at quick pace like a distant horse galloping. The endless possibilities that could’ve happened to her Mother and Misty wouldn’t leave her mind— she needed a distraction. Cordelia snapped out of the black hole she was slowly falling into and picked up her office phone. She rang the only person she knew— Myrtle.

“Hello?” Myrtle’s raspy voice was heard and Cordelia felt immediate relief. The anxiety slowly washed away and she felt like she could breathe again.

“Auntie Myrtle... oh thank goodness you answered. I- I just needed someone to.. I don’t know- talk to?” Cordelia shakily got out. She tried her hardest not to cry on the phone. She swallowed harshly the lump forming in her throat.

“Of course darling, you know I’m always here to listen. Now what’s going on in your mind?” Myrtle asked with genuine concern.

Cordelia took a deep breath, “Fiona isn’t here anymore..” Cordelia softly said staring out the window. Some leaves on the trees even started to fall off the branches. It would’ve been a peaceful fall afternoon if people from her life wouldn’t have disappeared.

“Fiona? I thought she said she would stay for good. Where’d she head off to this time?” Myrtle asked. She inhaled something and blew it out quickly.  _Perhaps_ _a_ _cigar_ , Cordelia thought.

“It’s been weeks now. She did said she was going to stay- because a storm was coming?Then she said she had to go and that she’d be right back. I assume she went to Marie Laveu...” Cordelia explained.

“Marie Laveu? Our sworn enemy? Now why on earth would she go there?”

“Because she has something Fiona wants. Immortality potion. I foolishly helped her...” Cordelia said with regret. She knew there was something wrong behind the whole situation.

“Fiona with immortality? That’s trouble. Let’s just hope she didn’t get her hands on it...”

Cordelia sighed, “Yeah...”

Myrtle could hear the sadness in her tone.

“Baby bird, is there something else bothering you? Or is it just Fiona?”

Cordelia pushed her tongue up to the roof of her mouth. “I’m used to Fiona leaving... So not only Fiona is gone but my close friend hasn’t been in contact with me for the same time period Fiona has gone missing...”

Myrtle stayed silent for a couple of seconds, “You have a friend? Is she a witch?”

Cordelia immediately regretted even bringing it up. “Yes I have a friend and no she isn’t. She’s a human. A normal human who works at a simple record store. I met her, at the um, grocery store...” Cordelia told the same lie she did to Fiona. She felt her stomach pang with guilt only because it was Myrtle. She had never lied to Myrtle before. 

“Oh that’s fine darling! As long as she doesn’t know. There is no harm in making a friend. We are all human. We all need a partner. Now sweetheart, what did you try doing?”

“Well, we usually text or call almost every day... and after a couple of days, I noticed she wouldn’t respond or answer. I didn’t think much of it because we all get busy... but the days turned to weeks... it’s been so long since I last heard from her, Auntie Myrtle..” Cordelia choked out. _Damnit_. _Don’t_ _cry_. Cordelia bit down on her tongue hard so the tears wouldn’t pour out. A tear already slid down her cheek. _Fuck_. 

“Delia dear don’t cry. I’m sure she’s fine. Do you know any of her friends? Maybe you could ask around?”

Cordelia sniffled, “I-I don’t know. She said her only friends were her coworkers and me. She has a boyfriend too.”

”Hmmm... try visiting her work and ask. It doesn’t hurt to ask. Or you can even go to her home and see what’s going on. She must’ve caught the bug and is probably ill. Don’t think too much on it. And as for Fiona... you know her. She’s like that. I can reassure you that everything will be okay, alright dear?” Myrtle said with comfort and love laced in her tone. Cordelia felt the weight on her shoulders disintegrate. She sighed— _Myrtle was probably right. Misty is a grown woman with a boyfriend who loves her. With parents that love her. With friends that love her. She’s probably sick at home or just got busy..._

Cordelia’s positive thoughts flooded her mind. She forced a smile, 

“Thank you Myrtle. I feel much better, I guess I just needed someone to talk some sense into me...” Cordelia trailed off, unsure of what else to say. 

“Nonsense! Don’t worry about it. You know I’m always here for you. Call me whenever you need, I’ll also come stop by whenever you’d like.”

Cordelia’s corners of her lips inched upward, “I love you. Have a good rest of your day, okay?”

”I love you too baby bird. You as well.”

With that, Cordelia set the phone back down. The thought of going to check Misty’s work wasn’t bad— _right?_  Friends check up on friends all the time. We care about people we love. _Love_. The word sounded funny in her mind. She liked Misty a lot but _love?_ She had only ever loved her students and Hank. Fiona— well the love feeling came and go for her. Misty was a close friend. She loved her. Like she loved her students. _Yeah_ _that’s_ _probably_ _it._ She was practically her best and only friend. And now she’s... gone. 

The school day bled into the evening. Cordelia got some work done in the office and taught her lessons. It was already 7 in the afternoon and the orange sun was sneaking away. Cordelia and her girls already had some dinner made by Spalding and Delphine. Cordelia sat in the living room with a book. Zoe sat on the other couch— nose deep into a book as well. Queenie and Madison were off in their rooms for the night.

Cordelia couldn’t concentrate on the words of her book. Her mind just kept wandering to Misty.  Zoe looked up and noticed Cordelia looked a little off, staring into the fire.

”You okay, Cordelia?” Zoe asked, interrupting the silence that consumed them.

Cordelia snapped out of the daze at the sound of her voice. She looked towards Zoe and forced a half smile. 

“Yeah... just thinking that’s all.”

”Is it about Misty?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia’s eyes widened at the mention of her name. She furrowed her brows, “Wh-what?”

Zoe smiled, “Well, for one, you have been kinda down these past couple of weeks at lessons... and you’re never sad during lessons. And two, you don’t have your phone. You’re actually reading for the first time since you’ve met Misty. What’s up? Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Zoe asked with observation. It surprised Cordelia that someone actually paid that much attention to her actions. 

Cordelia sighed, knowing Zoe caught her red handed— like a child getting caught eating sweets before dinner. She slowly shook her head, “We didn’t get into a fight. She... she just sorta stopped contacting me back.”

Zoe quipped a brow up, “Really? That’s strange. When was the last time you two talked?” Cordelia internally smiled. _She genuinely cares about the situation. A student actually cares about me._

”When Fiona took you girls on the field trip. When I ran into her at the record store. That was the very last time. She never texted me when she got off her shift and now it’s been—“

”Weeks. Like well over half a month... Oh geez I’m sorry Cordelia..” Zoe said interrupting. Cordelia winced. It had been _such_ a long time since they’ve last spoken. 

“I called Myrtle today. She thinks I should go visit her work and ask around...” Cordelia said aloud, looking at the crackle of the fire in front of her. 

“Do you want to? It closes at ten.. you still got plenty of time.. and I can even go with you,” Zoe suggested.

Cordelia chewed on her bottom lip and played with the corner page of her book. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea just to check, to ease her mind. “Should I? Would the girls be okay here on their own?” Cordelia asked looking at Zoe’s soft chocolate eyes. Zoe shook her off, “Spalding and Delphine are here. Queenie and Madison are adults. They’ll live. They probably won’t even care or notice...” Zoe said. Zoe was right. Madison and Queenie love it when they have the coven to themselves— _almost_ to themselves. Cordelia leaned forward and placed her book on the coffee table. She stood up, patting her slacks down. Zoe looked up at her. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” 

Zoe immediately went to grab her coat from upstairs. Cordelia grabbed her keys and coat from the kitchen. 

“Heading somewhere Miss Cordelia?” Delphine asked as she wiped a clean plate. Spalding closely listened as he stood next to her, wiping the glasses clean.

Cordelia moved her long blonde hair out from underneath her coat. She then zipped it up. “Yes. Me and Zoe are going on an errand. Please watch over the girls,” Cordelia said as she eyed both Delphine and Spalding. 

“Of course,” Delphine simply said and Spalding smiled. 

Footsteps came down the stairs, Zoe came into view in the kitchen. 

“Ready?” Zoe asked. Cordelia turned around, “Ready.” 

The two made it outside. The chilly breeze of October hitting their cheeks. Cordelia got in the driver seat and Zoe got in the passenger seat. The two hardly ever spent anytime together. Come to think of it— Cordelia didn’t know much of Zoe’s personal life. She only knew her basic information that was provided on her file when she got sent to the academy.

”So.. Zoe.. how are you doing?” Cordelia asked wanting to make some small talk. The brunette shrugged. “Fine I guess. I just wish I had other people to talk to other than Madison or Queenie...” Zoe trailed off. 

“Don’t you like them?” Cordelia asked as she pulled out of the long driveway. 

”I do. But they can be so... immature. It’s tiring. I just want to live a simple life... I know I can’t change who I am but, I don’t know. I want to eventually grow up to be like you...” Zoe said. In the darkness her cheeks blushed at her words. Cordelia quickly took her eyes off the road and shot a grin towards Zoe.

”That’s the nicest thing one of my students has ever said to me...” 

Zoe smiled then it vanished in seconds, “Cordelia.. you deserve better. You don’t deserve the shit you get from Madison or even Queenie. You’re the nicest teacher I’ve ever had yet here they are— disrespecting you. It hurts to hear what they say behind your back too,” Zoe said. She immediately regretted saying that last part. 

“They talk behind my back? What do they say?” Cordelia quickly asked. 

Zoe clenched her jaw, _do_ _I_ _rat_ _out_ _Madison_ _and_ _Queenie_ _like_ _that?_

“Uh.. um, just things.. y’know. Typical Madison and Queenie.”

“Zoe. You can’t bring it up and not tell me. I promise I won’t get mad, I won’t say anything...” Cordelia pleaded. Cordelia then thought for a second longer, _maybe_ _I_ _shouldn’t_. _Maybe_ _it’s_ _something_ _I_ _don’t_ _want_ _to_ _know..._ Before Cordelia could object, Zoe sighed, “They think you’re... _gay_.”

Cordelia nearly slammed on the brakes of her car. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her mouth hung open a bit. 

“G-gay?!” Cordelia shakily asked. In her entire lifetime of living, she had _never_ given her sexuality a second thought. She grew up having crushes on teenage heartthrobs from the classic Hollywood films and bad boys from boy bands. Zoe nodded her head.

”I’m not gay! What makes them think that?!” Cordelia quickly asked. _Did me suddenly having a close friend all of a sudden turn me gay?_ Cordelia let out a sigh of disbelief. She wasn’t hurt at the accusation— just shocked. 

“I know you’re not gay. They are just stupid. They think you have a crush on Misty...”

Cordelia blushed. _Misty?_ _Me_ _having_ _a_ _crush_ _on_ _Misty?_ _No way. I’m straight. I like men..._ Cordelia’s mind wandered to the mere thought of even having a crush on her friend... her gorgeous, perfect friend. She shook her head. _No._

“Why Misty..?” Cordelia slowly asked. Zoe played with her own hands, “Oh well, they just said they’ve never seen you act that way before with anyone. Not even Hank. You always are attached to your phone because of her and you sometimes sneak off at night to see her... I don’t know those are just some of the reasons why they think that...” Zoe explained.

Cordelia’s heart leaped. _Was that what having a crush on someone meant?_ Oh god. It’s been too long. It couldn’t be. 

 _“_ Cordelia? Um just saying, if you _do_ like her... as more than a friend, I won’t judge you. I won’t tell anyone... Everyone’s a little gay y’know?” Zoe teased. Cordelia took another second to scrunch her eyebrows and look at Zoe in confusion, before looking back at the road. _God_ _could_ _this_ _drive_ _be_ _any_ _longer?_

Zoe giggled, “You don’t find women attractive? I had a crush on one of my closest friends growing up...”

Cordelia’s eyes widened, shocked at hearing these news from Zoe.

”I- Uh, women are gorgeous of course. I find Misty beautiful.” Cordelia blurted out. _Fuck_. _Shouldn’t_ _have_ _said_ _that_. Zoe smirked. 

“I thought the same way of my friend.”

”So you’re—“

”I’m nothing. I don’t identify myself. I just... fall in love with whoever. Why put a label on it y’know? Live your life. Love who you want to love... so that’s what I’m saying, if you _do_ like her, I’ll support you..” 

Cordelia’s plams sweated onto the steering wheel. Thankfully, she saw the particular record store down the street. She shot Zoe a quick look and grinned sarcastically,

“Nice try. But i’m not gay.”

Zoe giggled and held her hands up in defeat, “alright, alright..”

Cordelia parked her car in front of the store. By now, it had quieted down and the store only had a couple people inside. Cordelia tried to take a peek inside to see if she could spot Misty, but couldn’t. Zoe unbuckled her seat and Cordelia did the same. 

“Well, let’s go see...” Cordelia muttered out. Her heart was going a million beats per minute. The thought of seeing Misty again right now, made her burn. A fire erupted in her stomach. The two made it out of the car and into the shop. Cordelia quickly scanned the store, and there was only a young brunette working the cash register. 

“Can I help you two find anything?” The girl hollered at Cordelia and Zoe. 

Cordelia made her way to the cash registers, “Hi. Do you by chance know a worker here by the name of Misty Day?” Cordelia shakily asked as Zoe stood next to her. 

The curly brunette behind the counter smiled, “Yes of course! Why ma’am?” Cordelia slightly grew irritated at the use of ma’am... _i’m_ _not that_   _old._  

“I’m her friend. I haven’t heard from her in weeks— do you know where she is?” Cordelia quickly asked. She didn’t want to waste another second. 

“That’s because she had a family emergency. Her father got really sick and her mother needed her back at home...” The girl explained. _Oh_ _no._   _Poor_ _Misty._ Guilt pooled in her stomach. Zoe sighed aloud. 

“Wait a second, are you by chance Cordelia?” The cashier asked. 

Zoe and Cordelia’s eyes widened. Her jaw tightened, “Uh- yes? Why?” 

The cashier then crouched and reached to get something. She stood back up and slid an envelope over the counter. Cordelia eyes wandered to the envelope. She picked it up and looked up at the employee, waiting for an explanation. 

“Misty left this here. She knew you’d eventually come in here and ask for her. Now that’s all the information I have... Have a good night ma’am!” She said. Cordelia gave her a fake smile and turned around. Zoe was already at the door. Cordelia clutched onto the envelope tightly and went out the door. Cordelia just stood outside and looked across to the cafe where her and Misty first had lunch together. She could almost taste the macoroni and cheese she and Misty had that day. It seemed like it was just yesterday. Zoe looked towards where Cordelia was staring. 

“Misty took me there, on our first lunch date. They have the best macaroni and cheese ever. God, I miss her...” Cordelia said as she sniffled. She looked down at the unopened letter. On the back was her name in her loopy handwriting. 

“At least we know she’s okay. I feel bad for her though— I hope her dad is okay.”

Cordelia looked towards Zoe and smiled, “Me too.”

The pair got into the car again and Cordelia started up the heater. She turned on the interior car light and began to tear open the envelope. Cordelia pulled the letter out and her heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. Her eyes only observed her handwriting, her mind still hadn’t processed what she actually wrote. She let some air out through her nostrils and began.

” _Dear Cordelia, I’m deeply sorry I had to leave all of a sudden. My Pa got real ill and I had to go help my Ma take care of him. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I promise I will be. By the way, I have absolutely no reception out there otherwise I would’ve called ya back. I miss you. Hope you’re doing well, Dee._

                     - _Misty”_

Cordelia finished reading and a ton of weight fell off her shoulders. Her thumb traced the part where Misty’s messy handwriting wrote where she missed her. She grinned at the thought of Misty actually caring enough to leave a note. _I hope her Father is okay. I hope she comes back soon..._

 _“_ What’d she say?”

Cordelia snapped back into reality. She put on a straight face and tucked the letter back into the envelope. She turned to Zoe and gave her a quick half smile.

”She misses me and she’ll be back soon...” 

Zoe smiled. “That’s good! Now you don’t have to be so worried anymore.” Cordelia rolled her eyes and placed the envelope in her purse. She shut the interior car lights off and turned the engine on. Zoe yawned as Cordelia began to drive. 

“So, when is Misty gonna come over to the academy? You brought Hank over there...” Zoe asked as she leaned up against the car window. Cordelia’s brows scrunched up together at the sudden question.

“Me and Hank were dating then eventually got married. He knew. That’s the difference...” Cordelia slowly explained with a little irritation behind her tone. She quickly gave a look to Zoe who was already comfy. Cordelia mentally groaned, _why_ _is_ _everyone_ _all_ _of_ _a_ _sudden_ _concerned_   _with_ _who_ _I_ _talk_ _with?_

”Yeah but like... she’s your best friend... shouldn’t you tell your best friend everything about yourself?” Zoe asked. 

“I’ve only known her for a month— It’s too soon. Go to sleep, you’re asking questions out of your ass now..” 

Zoe yawned, “Alright...” The young brunette got out. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief, _thank god._ The dark roads were endless. The large trees consuming her car. Cordelia just wanted to go home and rest. She couldn’t help but think about what Zoe said. She loved Misty, but _in_ love with her? _No_... Cordelia was just happy that she was okay and not hurt. Even though she knew where Misty was, she couldn’t seem to shake away the lonely feeling that wrapped around her heart. _Please_ _come_ _back_ _soon._

— 

The remainder of the week was almost _too_ long. Cordelia would teach, get lessons ready, and repeat. It was beginning to be her regular schedule now. She was almost getting used to not having to talk to anyone anymore. It was a Friday morning, and Cordelia had a botany lesson in the green house. Any other day, it would’ve been _way_ too early to be talking about plants— but today, the girls had a test. Test days were the best for Cordelia since all she had to do was sit behind her desk and watch over the girls to make sure they weren’t cheating.

Cordelia slouched in her chair and propped her elbows on her desk. She rested her chin on her hands and tried so hard to keep her eyelids open. Her mind couldn’t help but go back to Fiona. Still no news from her and she didn’t like to admit it, but it worried her. As much as she hated Fiona, she was still her Mother. The only person left on this planet to have the same type of blood flowing through her. At least with Misty, she was content knowing she was okay with her family. But Fiona? God knows what happened to her.

Cordelia’s eyes scammed the room and noticed Madison had fallen asleep and was slightly drooling on the test. Cordelia sighed. She was tired too but that wasn’t an excuse to fall asleep during class. Cordelia forced herself to get up from her chair and walked over to Madison’s desk. Cordelia tapped her pencil on her desk. 

“W’ha?” Madison drowsily asked. The other classmates had noticed and giggled. Cordelia snapped her head around, “Girls, go back to testing. Or you’ll automatically get a 0.” All the students immediately quieted down and returned to answering their questions. Madison had already went back to her nap. Cordelia poked her with the pencil in her back now. Madison groaned and shot her head up. 

“What?!” Madison asked. Cordelia pressed her lips into a thin line. “You fell asleep...” Madison rubbed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. “And you woke me up...” Madison whined out. 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry. I don’t want to be here either. I’m exhausted. But you have to— just finish the test and then you can take a nap. Okay?” Cordelia proposed. Madison slightly nodded. She shook herself awake and pushed herself to continue the test. Cordelia smiled and walked back to her desk. 

“Miss Cordelia, if I finish my test early, can I take a nap too?” Ruby asked. Her large green eyes bored into Cordelia’s eyes. _Goddamn it. I hate when she does the puppy eyes._ Cordelia nodded. “Just finish the test okay? Don’t rush it and fail only because you can nap afterwards...” The red head nodded and got back to work. Cordelia scammed her eyes across the room and everyone was doing their test. Thank God.

30 minutes later, Madison was the first one to turn in the test. She walked up and gave the sheet of paper to Cordelia at her desk. She gave her a fake smile and walked back to her desk. She immediately put her head down on her desk and napped. Cordelia took a quick look at Madison’s test answers. She set it to the side to grade it later on.

”Miss Cordelia?” Cordelia looked up to the front door. It was Delphine, holding her phone. Cordelia stood up and narrowed her eyes towards her. 

“Yes Delphine?” Cordelia asked as she made her way to the door. The students eyes were on her. Cordelia turned around once more, “Girls i’ll be back, continue the test!” The girls slowly turned around and continued, ignoring Cordelia and Delphine at the front door. Once Cordelia turned around to give her attention to Delphine, she handed her phone to Cordelia.

”I was cleaning your bedroom and your phone, it wouldn’t stop buzzin’. I don’t know what that means but I thought you should know...” Delphine explained quietly. Cordelia quickly looked down and her eyes shot open. It was four missed calls from Misty. _Fuck_. 

“Uh, Delphine watch over the girls for a second. I have a call to take.” Cordelia didn’t wait for Delphine to respond and exited the green house. She immediately called Misty back. 

“Hi Dee!” Misty’s voice on the other line greeted. Cordelia immediately felt pure happiness wash over her body. It had been weeks since she had last heard her best friends voice. She couldn’t help but grin, “Misty.. oh my god it’s so good to hear your voice...” Cordelia trailed off. “It’s good to hear yours too. I was so worried that you weren’t answering...”

Cordelia felt stupid. She always had her phone on her. “Sorry, I left my phone in my room I was teaching a class.”

  
“Oh, do you want me to hang up? I don’t want to interrupt..”

“No! No, it’s fine. They are just taking a test... So how are you?” Cordelia quickly asked. As much as she had to go back, she didn’t want to. She wanted to keep the conversation going for as long as possible.

“I’m good. My Pa is doing better. He had a mean case of the flu, then my Ma got sick and it was just a mess... i’m lucky I even made it out alive,” Misty giggled slightly. Cordelia couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “I’m glad they are okay, and so are you.”

Misty hummed in response, “How have ya been?”

Cordelia blew some air out, “I’m alright. It’s just been so weird lately...” Cordelia trailed off. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt something bad was coming. A negative energy in the air. “Weird? How?” Misty asked with some concern. “I don’t know how to explain it...” Cordelia could hear people chatting in the background. 

“Well, I’m back in New Orleans in about 30 minutes. We can hang out tonight if you’d like?” Misty asked with a little nerve in her voice. Cordelia bit her lower lip, “I’d love that. Say... um, would you like to come over here?” It was a Friday. The girls usually were out. It would be dark at night and Misty won’t see or suspect anything. Plus Fiona isn’t here to scold her for it. 

“Wow! Is _the_ Cordelia Goode finally inviting me over to her place?” Misty asked with a tease. Cordelia giggled. “Yes. No ones gonna be here considering it’s Friday— besides the maid and buttler though,” Cordelia explained. 

“Alright. Sounds like a deal. You finish up being the amazing teacher you are, while I go spend some time with Jackson. Then we can see each other tonight and have some catching up to do!” Misty proposed. “Sounds like a deal, Misty.”

The two hung up and Cordelia went back to her classroom. By now, everyone had finished their test and they had all passed out on their desks. Delphine stood up from Cordelia’s chair and walked towards Cordelia. 

“They all said you allowed them to take a nap after their exams. Is that true?” Delphine asked. Cordelia sighed and let out a smirk, “Yeah I did. Thank you for watching them.” 

“My pleasure.” Delphine left the green house. Cordelia walked back to behind her desk and sat down. She scammed the room in a huge smile. These were her students and she loved them— even the ones who were a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how this is so far bc if no ones liking it / reading then i’ll scrap this sjsjsjs


End file.
